Apocalipsis
by Eldar Lisswen Sariethel
Summary: El Apocalipsis ha llegado a la tierra, pero al parecer no ha llegado a su maxima expresion y solo una chica humana con PAK y un irken son los heroes esta vez... Contiene ZADR y NAVR.


**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Trent es de Kamui Silverfox (quien me lo cedio por esta vez!) a mi solo me pertenecen Naia, Victor, Victoria, Niz, Vivian, Zix, Dan, Fiz y la raza Vimana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Apocalipsis<strong>

Vivian sabía que no era una niña normal, no es que tuviera seis dedos en un pie o una mano o un color raro de piel, en físico era normal. Ella tenía pelo negro largo, que destacaba mucho por su antena en forma de hoz y grandes ojos color ámbar, además de una piel pálida que le daba casi un aspecto delicado a su figura. No tenia madre, igual el detalle nunca le había dado importancia, su madre le había dado la vida y su padre la había amado mucho, a veces le contaba cosas de ella, solo para que ella tuviera cosas de su madre en su mente y no sintiera la soledad de no tener figura materna. Pero no se sentía sola, tenía un padre y eso importaba.

Ella adoraba mucho a su padre, el la quería también y la consentía.

Nadie lo entendía, nadie entendía que el hacia cosas para el bien de todos. Ella si entendía que el era una buena persona, hasta se preocupaba por ella; aun cuando ellos vivían en una especie de hogar subterráneo porque el planeta tierra de por sí ya no era nada, era un gigante desierto, simplemente con los años, la humanidad llego a una extinción, entonces llegaron los irkens, extraterrestres que proclamaron el planeta como suyo, a pesar de que el supuesto invasor que mandaron aparte de ser un exiliado, era un traidor al imperio por ocultar información del planeta y además, estaba desaparecido.

Había otros seres peligrosos, parecían ser la resistencia contra los irkens, conformada por diversas razas extraterrestres, pero había también humanos sobrevivientes que aparte de que querían regresar el planeta a su gloria original batallaban para que nadie tocara su amado hogar, era una lucha de tres grupos, Vivian y su padre simplemente no eran parte de ninguno, aunque su padre se preocupaba mas de que ella a su joven edad estuviera segura.

A la edad de seis años, soportando un doloroso proceso quirúrgico en el cual perdió mucha sangre y era un milagro que no perdiera la vida, tuvo en su espalda un dispositivo PAK creado por su padre, para su cuerpo lleno de drogas después de soportar que el aparato se conectara a su espina dorsal y por lo tanto llegara hasta su cerebro, era un poco extraño, pero al paso del tiempo empezó a acostumbrarse al aparato extraño.

Su padre no le había puesto el PAK por querer experimentar con ella, el quería protegerla, le dijo con una sonrisa suave llena de arrepentimiento y dolor, que le ayudaría a sobrevivir si algún día el no estaba con ella. Ella lo entendió, el nunca había sido un mal padre, el era un padre normal, quería protegerla a ella, a su hija.

Y ella no podía pedir a otro padre mejor.

Vivian después de pasar días de reposo superando el dolor de tener el PAK conectado a su espalda, tuvo que aprender a usar las funciones del PAK, el PAK era una unidad que le daba vida y que estaba _viva, _ella tenía que convivir con el PAK y hacer que este le dejara usar sus armas para sobrevivir. Fue difícil, muchas veces las patas mecánicas salían rompiendo cosas y ella sentía dolor en su cerebro, era el PAK quien no se acostumbraba a ella.

Después de todo, los PAKs eran para irkens y no para humanos.

El PAK tuvo que comprender después de mucho tiempo, exactamente un año, en que ella no era un peligro y que ahora estaban juntos y debían llevarse bien para protegerse, el PAK aprecio la madurez de la niña, a pesar de ser una_ smeet _parecía comprender al mundo como un irken soldado que ha pasado demasiadas batallas.

El PAK se maravillo por esto y accedió a dejar que Vivian usara sus armas, igual el mismo PAK estaba modificado, era distinto del modelo original, tenía muchas armas guardadas y las patas mecánicas como las de una araña eran mucho más alargadas y letales, ella podía vivir sin el PAK, después de todo, para ella, el PAK era como un compañero que la ayudaría en batalla, pero para usarlo, había un pequeño precio.

Ella tenía que ser inyectada con dosis de sangre irken.

En principio después de ponerle el PAK, su padre le inyecto sangre irken, ella recuerda que la jeringa tenía un liquido azulado, dos semanas después el liquido era morado. Pero sabe que es sangre irken, su padre le dijo que necesitaría sangre irken para que el PAK pueda acostumbrarse y no llegue a asesinarla por error. Lo importante es que ese PAK no estaba conectado a la computadora central de Irk, ella sabia historias que su padre le contaba de Irk, ya fuera para dormir, pero eran reales y con más razón ahora había que tener cuidado, los irkens no podían saber de un PAK ilegal, o ella moriría.

O peor, sería un conejillo de indias.

Pocas personas sabían de ese lugar, pero cuando una está por venir, su padre siempre le dice que se esconda, nadie debía saber de ella, nadie sabía que ella existía, que era su hija y debía permanecer escondida para sobrevivir, ella cumplía sin problemas aquella regla, nunca la había cuestionado, ella seguía viva gracias a reglas como aquella. Cuando tiene ocho años, permanece escondida en la oscuridad de un cuarto, mientras su padre, quien aparte de poseer el mismo pelo oscuro, la misma antena con forma de hoz y los mismos ojos ámbar que se veían más oscuros que los suyos y con ojeras, el llevaba lentes y ella no desde luego, desciende por las escaleras de su hogar subterráneo, acompañado de una mujer de pelo morado, lo único que viste son ropas negras aparte de una capa marrón de viaje muy vieja, sus ojos están cerrados.

Para Vivian es la primera vez que observa a otro humano aparte de su padre.

Ella apenas oye la conversación, no se asoma mucho porque sabe que estará en problemas si alguno de los dos la ve, incumpliría una de las reglas de su padre y ella no quería que el se decepcionara de ella, pero empieza a escuchar pedazos de su conversación.

-Nunca me he quejado de tus gustos raros, Dib -comenzó la mujer de pelo morado, su voz era fría y llena de frustración-Pero es obvio que ya no te hace bien estar aquí en este sitio, alejado de todo… después de que te marchaste con esa mujer que te conseguiste…

¿Hablaba de su madre? ¿La conocía? ¿De dónde conocía a su padre? Esa rara mujer solo le hacía hacerse muchas preguntas que ella hasta ahora empezaba a reflexionar, el PAK solo dio un pequeño chispazo a su cerebro, que le transmitió que estaba listo en caso de que la mujer fuera una amenaza aunque estaba desarmada de acuerdo a su información.

Su padre endureció un poco su expresión ante la mención de su madre pero había tristeza en su mirada, cierra los ojos y lleva una mano a su pelo, revolviéndolo, para después bajarla y abrir sus ojos.-Pues ahora es muy tarde para que lo hagas, Gaz… y no creo que ahora te este preocupando mi salud mental, cuando papa estaba vivo nunca se te paso por la mente y ahora que ya está muerto, vuelves a buscarme… no pensé que te importara ahora-dijo con resignación y dureza en su voz.

La mujer abrió los ojos, mostrando ojos ámbar como los de su padre, pero en ella había una sutil advertencia de que si seguía el mismo camino, se encontraría con algo que no le gustaría presenciar.- Aunque no me guste admitirlo, somos hermanos y papa nos hizo prometer que estaríamos juntos, aunque yo no quisiera…-comenzó ella con obvia dureza y resignación.

Esa mujer parecía odiar mucho a su padre por cómo le miraba.

-Entonces no debiste venir, lo de papa fueron solo incoherencias de un hombre en las mismas puertas de la muerte-dijo su padre con indiferencia, hacia la mujer que ahora parecía ser su hermana, su tía-Y además, a el antes de todo esto, yo no le importaba mucho y no tuve ataduras hacia el aunque intente hacer que supiera de mi y tu eres perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir sola y sin mí, sino no estuvieras aquí parada delante de mí y no eres un fantasma…

Su tía soltó un gruñido ante las palabras de su padre-Bien si tu insistes, yo simplemente quería cumplir la voluntad de papa, se nota que en verdad no pareces el mayor de los dos.-dijo ella con enojo y frustración-Y es obvio que desde ahora ya no volveremos a vernos las caras, por mi ya puedes morirte solo y encerrado en esta cueva de mierda…

Su padre no dijo mas, era obvio que no iba a responder a la provocación, no le importaba lo que pensara su tía de el, ni parecía haberle importado desde hace tiempo notando que llevaban años sin verse. Vivian se movió suavemente para captar mejor la conversación, pero su tía la vio cuando dirigió la mirada a la cueva explorándola, ambos adultos notaron su presencia, su padre empalideció al verla, su tía le observo con los ojos entrecerrados dejando ver solo dos líneas ámbar.

Era obvio que había cometido un horrible error.

-¿Tuviste una hija?-fue el comentario helado de su tía hacia su padre, era fácil de asumir el parentesco, ella era idéntica a su padre.- Debí suponerlo en el segundo en que te fuiste con esa mujer, pero no es de mi incumbencia, además al estar contigo, la niña debe estar peor que tu de paranoica y loca…

-Gazlene-dijo su padre con dureza, era obvio que a pesar de ser familia, el no iba a tolerar algo contra ella y su madre. Vivian se sintió enojada e insultada, su padre no estaba loco ni ella tampoco, su tía no sabía las cosas que su padre había hecho para darle protección a ella por ser su hija.

Su PAK reacciono rápidamente percibiendo a la humana adulta como amenaza, sabiendo que Vivian estaba disgustada con su falta de tacto hacia su padre.-Mi padre no está loco, ni yo tampoco-dijo ella con tono duro pero su voz era suave como cualquier niña de su edad, su PAK envía señales a su cerebro, apenas entendiendo entre las señales lo que ocurre.

_Modo Defensa._

Vivian se siente en segundos como si estuviera en otro lugar lejos de ahí, mientras que en el exterior, sus ojos han cambiado a rojos y ha sacado sus letales patas de araña contra Gaz, sino es porque Dib la aparta a tiempo de las patas, hubiera tenido heridas mortales que la desangrarían hasta morir.

-Amenaza detectada, eliminar inmediatamente-dice la chica con suavidad, pero su voz suena robótica, mientras las patas vuelven a levantarse dispuestas a seguir atacando a su enemigo que parece ser Gaz, Dib sabe que aunque su hermana y el no tengan buena relación, no puede dejarla morir.

Así que se arroja sobre Vivian, recibiendo un pequeño rasguño, contra su hombro y arroja a la niña que batalla para liberarse y Dib presiona algo en su PAK que hace que ella caiga desmayada de inmediato y el mayor abraza a la niña con suavidad acurrucándola en sus brazos como cualquier padre haría.

-¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo estos años, Dib?-fue la única cosa que Gaz pregunto sin mucha sorpresa, pero tenía sus ojos entornados en dirección a la niña que seguía inconsciente en brazos de su hermano.

-Siendo padre, el padre que el nuestro no pudo ser.-dice Dib sin indagar más en la conversación, no está dispuesto a hablar de Vivian ni de la locura que ha hecho al implantarle un PAK. Su hermana no entendería sus razones y prefería que el secreto de su hija siguiera siéndolo por mucho mas.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, pero seguro tu nivel de locura ha aumentado que ahora una niña, que es tu hija al parecer, tiene patas saliéndole de su espalda como Zim solía hacer en sus estúpidas peleas de niños-dice Gaz con indiferencia y ve el hombro sangrante de su hermano-Y deberías curarte, este sitio está comenzando a apestar…

-Claro-dijo Dib con indiferencia, mientras Gaz empezaba a caminar para irse, ya había tenido suficiente charla con su hermano mayor y era obvio que su relación era igual de cuando eran niños, claro que a el ya no le importaba estar con ella hablándole, nunca había contado con ella en primer lugar y su padre había muerto hace unos cuantos años, ya no tenían lazos con el otro, estaban juntos por su padre y con su muerte aprovecharon a separarse.

Aunque la preferencia de Gaz sobre Dib de parte de su progenitor había dañado hace muchos años esa relación de hermandad que en primer lugar era imaginaria, pero que el segundo había intentado llevar a un nivel en que fuera bueno para ambos, pero nunca había funcionado.

-Entonces nos veremos cuando el karma quiera, pero disfrutare mi vida sin tenerte a mi lado estorbándome, Dib-dijo la mujer de pelo morado como despedida y se marcho de ahí sin dar ni una mirada atrás, Dib no sintió tristeza por este hecho, el niño que había querido ser mejor hermano mayor para su hermanita, ya no existía y solo quedaba un hombre que era padre, que solo quería lo mejor para su única hija.

La cual era la única familia que le quedaba.

Cuando Vivian despertó, apenas recordaba aquel hecho como algo borroso, pero sabía que tenía una tía, que no quería ver nunca jamás y un abuelo que estaba muerto. Pero de todos modos para ella, su padre siempre seria su única familia. En los siguientes años, su padre seguía inyectándole dosis de sangre irken, a los diez años descubrió que había desarrollado doble personalidad.

No era exactamente así, sino que tenía dos entidades que le hablaban por su PAK, ambos se referían a sí mismos como irkens, a pesar de no tener cuerpo físico, pero cuando dormía, ella podía ver sus formas físicas en la oscuridad de su sueño, uno de ellos era un irken de ojos rojos y se llamaba Zix y el otro era Fiz, un irken de ojos azules.

Eran muy distintos entre sí, Zix era más impulsivo, siempre atacaba siguiendo sus impulsos y Fiz seguía lo que le dictaba la lógica y planeaba estrategias, se llevaban mal pero ambos coincidían en que en situaciones extremas debían llevarse bien. Además de que Zix odiaba a su padre, tal vez porque lo amenazo con deshacerse de el si se atrevía a lastimarla cuando el había tomado posesión de su cuerpo, Fiz no se quejaba de su padre, después de todo, ellos dos existían porque el había hecho el PAK.

Y las transfusiones de sangre irken, ayudaban mucho. Pero al cumplir doce, se dio cuenta de que estaban cambiado su estructura genética, su piel estaba empezando a pasar a verde y sabia que en cuestión de tiempo seria una irken y no quería eso. Al parecer su padre tampoco, así que dejo de darle sangre irken.

Pero Vivian empezó a sentir dolores en su cuerpo por los dos códigos genéticos que peleaban por superarse en su cuerpo. Se encerró en un cuarto con paredes que eran de metal, paso más de un mes gritando en el cuarto de manera agonizante, golpeo las paredes con sus manos y con las patas de su PAK y grito a su padre que no entrara al cuarto.

Fiz trataba de al menos hacer un intento de reconfortarla de que la lucha entre los códigos genéticos terminaría en cuanto uno lograra imponerse, vio a su padre abrir la puerta cuando ella logro calmarse ante un ataque, noto la mirada de su padre, era de terror, no de su aspecto, sino tal vez de lo descontrolado que se había vuelto todo con las dosis de sangre irken y lo del PAK.

El lado izquierdo de su cuerpo era de color verde, uno de sus ojos tenia la forma irken, aun tenia pelo en su cabeza y se veía una antena entre los mechones, mientras su mano izquierda y pierna izquierda ya eran anatómicamente como las de un irken. Ella gimió ocultándose en la oscuridad del cuarto, no quería que su padre le temiera por el cambio que su cuerpo atravesaba, sintió ganas de llorar, pero sintió como el se acercaba y le abrazaba con suavidad acariciando su cabello.

-Todo está bien, Vivian… papa está aquí-susurro su padre con cariño y ella lloro silenciosamente al sentir su abrazo, pero después de un rato, en que ella se durmió, acurrucada por las palabras cariñosas de su parte, se aparto de el, sus ojos eran azules, era Fiz quien usaba su cuerpo y veía con indiferencia a Dib.

-Dale más sangre humana, eso controlara la carga de ADN irken en su cuerpo y habrá equilibrio y tendrás una _smeet_ humana y no irken-dijo Fiz viendo al humano con indiferencia con sus ojos azules a través del cuerpo de Vivian-Sabes quién soy, ella debió decirte algo… pero a pesar de no tener un cuerpo físico seguimos siendo irkens y tenemos instinto de supervivencia, sino no estaría diciéndote esto…

Fiz levanto su cabeza con orgullo, era un poco divertido ver una expresión así en una niña de doce años, pero sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, era orgulloso y seguía su propia lógica, así que contrario a su compañero, le importaba seguir viviendo. Después cerró los ojos y el cuerpo de Vivian cayó sobre el pecho del humano adulto, indicando que seguía durmiendo y no había sido consciente del cambio de personalidad.

Dib tuvo que inyectarle su propia sangre para que su hija lidiara con la carga genética, en cuestión de días, el proceso para equilibrar el ADN humano y irken fue difícil pero con las cantidades correctas de sangre humana, ambos ADN en el cuerpo de Vivian lograron equilibrarse y el dolor desapareció con rapidez, mientras su cuerpo había regresado a sus características humanas nuevamente.

Había ganado un par de cosas a cambio, como la capacidad de ser más ágil, así tendría más facilidad para atacar a sus enemigos, además de poder mejor en la oscuridad y sabia que su capacidad de curación molecular había aumentado ya que sus heridas auto infligidas durante la estadía en la habitación, se habían curado en cuestión de horas. Al menos el agua no era letal para ella, igual el planeta ya no tenía agua a estas alturas, agua de cactus tal vez era lo único que le quedaba por tomar en aquellas condiciones en las que estaban viviendo.

En los tres años siguientes, a sus quince años, era obvio que ya no hacía nada estando sin poder salir al exterior, nunca lo había visto y no se había molestado en hacerlo. El lugar era peligroso y estaba desolado, en palabras de su padre… ¿Qué podría esperar encontrar ahí? Ella no lo sabía, pero empezaba a sentirse terriblemente aburrida de estar encerrada ahí.

Zix se quejaba de estar encerrado también y que no debería estar así, pero el no podía moverse, estaba dentro de Vivian e igual gritaba diciendo que estar encerrado no iba con la vida de un soldado para el y Fiz, como siempre no se quejaba, pero igual decía que sería bueno ver el mundo exterior, solo para ver que tenia de importante la tierra para los irkens. Vivian sube más su bufanda azul cubriendo su boca, su padre se la regalo cuando cumplió trece y además, perteneció a su madre.

Ella nunca había tenido algo que fuera de su madre, así que valoraba mucho el objeto y se sentía aun más cerca de su madre, cuando la usaba. Cuando ve a su padre corriendo hacia ella, imagina que algo anda mal.

-¿Qué pasa, padre?-pregunta ella confundida, pero su padre no dice nada mientras le toma del brazo jalándole hacia el fondo de la cueva, escuchándose una explosión.

-Escúchame, Vivian.-dijo su padre suavemente mientras le veía a los ojos, llevándole hasta un cuarto.-Lo que sea que pase o escuches, por favor no salgas de este cuarto… no puedes arriesgar tu vida así de fácil... así que vive sin problemas, no te preocupes por mí, ¿Si? Tu padre estará bien…

-¿Qué? ¡Padre!-grito Vivian rápidamente viendo como su padre le encerraba en la habitación, saco las patas de araña para golpear la puerta, pero esta no se derribo, estaba hecha de un material muy resistente que las patas no podían derribar por si solas.

Trato de abrirla usando sus manos, pero la puerta solo se abría por fuera y la habitación no tenía más salidas, retrocedió suavemente después de escuchar ruidos, algo estaba pasando fuera y su padre estaba en peligro y ella no podía ayudarlo, se sentía frustrada por no poder hacer nada, quería proteger a la única figura familiar que tenía en su vida.

Y no podía.

Fiz trato de regresarla a la realidad, ponerse histérica no la iba a ayudar-Vivian, la histeria no te ayudara, encontraremos una forma de salir-dijo con indiferencia y Zix resoplo ante sus palabras-La histeria en estos casos es útil, ayuda a fortalecer la adrenalina, muy bien _smeet,_ es seguro que saben que estamos aquí, así que vamos a prepararnos para darles una lección.-dijo con rapidez, mientras Vivian asentía suavemente.

Su PAK le inyecto adrenalina, sintiendo como su sangre se agitaba y su corazón latía acelerado, saco con rapidez sus patas de araña y después de segundos la puerta se derrumbo dejando ver a un grupo de extraterrestres desconocidos, nunca había visto a otra especie más que humanos e irkens, contando solo las formas que Fiz y Zix asumían cuando ella los veía al estar dentro de su cabeza.

Decidió no pensarlo más, lo que sabía es que ellos habían hecho algo con su padre e iba a buscar respuestas, se movió ágilmente por la habitación usando sus patas, las cuales extendió para atacar, golpeando puntos vitales en sus enemigos que les harían perder sangre hasta morir, saco un arma laser de su PAK y la disparo matando ágilmente a sus oponentes, mientras daba patadas agiles, que parecieron romper huesos, ya que ella los sintió romperse.

Su PAK seguro le había inyectado algo más que adrenalina a su cuerpo, pero no podía comprobarlo y sus huéspedes no planeaban distraerle, aunque Zix ayudaba controlando ciertas partes de su cuerpo, haciendo que los golpes fueran en zonas más letales. Vivian aun no tenía el instinto asesino de los irkens, pero si el de supervivencia de los humanos.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?-susurra Vivian de manera amenazante con la punta de una de sus patas de araña sobre la yugular de uno de los extraterrestres que quedo vivo después de su ataque.

-No te diré nada-dice el extraterrestre con odio y Vivian hace un leve corte que empieza a sangrar, mostrando la sangre azul claro saliendo de la herida.

-Puedo matarte si no lo haces, esto no es una broma…-dijo Vivian con odio, viendo al extraterrestre con indiferencia-¿Dónde está?

El extraterrestre rio suavemente escupiendo sangre-No te diré nada de todos modos, además los rumores eran ciertos, eres la humana con PAK que el estaba protegiendo-dijo con malicia.-Pero es obvio que en un par de días, después de que nos de lo que queremos estará muerto…

Vivian le miro con odio y una de las patas atravesó su cráneo con rapidez y la pata se sacudió sola para limpiar la sangre y después regreso al PAK-Maldito bastardo, encontrare a mi padre, antes de que le hagan algo-dijo con indiferencia mientras se cubría su boca con su bufanda azul.

-¿Nos vamos de aquí por fin?-dijo Zix con emoción, porque finalmente se irían de ahí, después de estar años sin hacer gran cosa, Vivian sonríe al notar la emoción en el y se pone unos googles en sus ojos, llegando hasta una moto de color azul y se monta en ella, encendiéndola rápidamente sintiendo unos cables conectarse en su PAK.

Era un poco raro sentir como su PAK podía conectarse a algunas cosas, aunque apenas se conectaba a un cargador de energía que tenía en la pared de su habitación para mantener su PAK activo. Después de encender la moto, la dirigió hacia la salida y observo impresionada el paisaje desértico que nunca había visto en toda su vida.

Todo era desértico y veía un cielo rojizo y un sol horriblemente ardiente, que en cuestión de minutos sintió el calor, pero no le dio mucha importancia, lo importante era ahora encontrar a su padre y además, estaba explorando el mundo exterior, ya no podía decir que ya no conocía lo que para su padre le era tan familiar, cuando el salía dejándola sola en su hogar.

La chica sonrió al escuchar el grito de emoción de Zix que estaba encantado de ver a través de los ojos de Vivian el paisaje y sentía por su cuerpo el calor. Fiz examinaba lo que veía con ojo atento, por su comportamiento lógico y frio, Zix siempre se peleaba con el comparándolo con un irken científico y no un soldado.

Pero una cosa era cierta, a los tres les estaba gustando observar y sentir lo que el mundo exterior tenia para ellos, ni tampoco esperaban menos del paisaje, para Vivian, su padre se había quedado corto con las descripciones del paisaje desértico. El pensar en su padre, le hizo sentir mal y acelero mas la moto dispuesta a seguir hacia delante, con suerte podría encontrar alguna pista muy pronto.

Era mejor rondar libremente por ahora, la suerte le ayudaría a conseguir pistas de su padre.

* * *

><p>Niz, desde luego, era un irken común, al menos en físico, piel verde, antenas algo largas y ojos rojos. Era un irken soldado, sabía que el imperio quería este planeta… <em>tierra<em> -se recordó- para sacarle provecho, aunque el solo veía un desierto gigante, tormentas de arena y un sol que hubiera hecho desastres con su cuerpo si no fuera por el sistema de temperatura que poseía su PAK.

Daba gracias a Irk por tenerlo desde luego, aunque vigilar su punto de vigilancia en busca de enemigos ya fueran humanos –de los cuales apenas había visto alguna vez en su vida- o de la resistencia contra los irkens y que veían a los humanos como herramientas, tal vez no diferente a como ellos los veían – ¿Eran parte de los resisty? No recordaba, pero parecía que eran lo mismo, aunque resisty era un nombre tonto, en su opinión-, era bastante aburrido.

No pasaban cosas interesantes, al menos no desde que el había sido mucho más joven. Tener ciento cincuenta y cuatro años humanos que equivalían a quince años irken, le hacían ver que su vida actual se estaba poniendo monótona y aburrida, el vigilar esperando enemigos imaginarios no era algo que iba con el.

Hasta que vio a un punto más alejado del lugar y vio algo parecido a una tormenta de arena, cuando fijo mejor la vista, vio a una persona sobre una moto huyendo de miembros de los resisty, su PAK en un chispazo, se rio del nombre, lo veía ridículo también. El punto es que algo estaba pasando cerca de donde el estaba y le daba la oportunidad de intervenir, no lo pensó dos veces y bajo rápidamente de su punto de vigilancia, que era una pequeña colina de algún material rojizo de la tierra que no recordaba cómo se llamaba, se deslizo sobre la colina llegando al suelo y puso sus pies en el deslizador que escondía entre la arena para después dirigirse con la velocidad más rápida que podía dicho aparato.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en que si lo que hacía era una locura o simplemente algo en contra de su programación.

Saco un arma de su PAK y la disparo, cerca de uno de los enemigos, el arma disparo tres proyectiles del tamaño de unas agujas, que se implantaron en las espaldas de los tres enemigos que tenía cerca, a estos les invadieron varias corrientes eléctricas lo suficientemente altas para dejarlos en estado catatónico, movió su deslizador para esquivarlos en cuanto estos cayeron de sus vehículos y estos rodaron por el suelo provocando unas cuantas explosiones.

Guardo el arma y esta vez saco su típica arma laser, le quedaban dos enemigos por delante, así que disparo hacia las ruedas de los vehículos que noto eran motos, eso los descontrolo y al notarle y ver que era un irken sacaron armas y empezaron a dispararle a pesar de estar perdiendo el control de sus propios vehículos.

El esquivó ágilmente con su deslizador los disparos y logro adelantarse hacia el primer vehículo, que era una moto de color azul, donde al parecer una joven humana la manejaba, sabía que lo era, ya que había visto a una hembra humana hace muchos años, pero era una adulta y esta era joven. Tenía largo cabello negro que se estaba agitando por el viento, sobre este había un mechón extraño en forma de hoz, tenia piel blanca -era obvio que nunca había recibido los rayos de ese horrible sol-, su ropa era negra, apenas consistían en una camiseta negra sin mangas, apenas notándose unos senos de un tamaño regular, además de unos pantalones cortos que llegaban hasta sus muslos, botas negras de combate y guantes extraños que estaban conectados a su dedo medio –los humanos sí que tenían cinco dedos como se decía- y llegaban hasta sus codos, también eran negros.

No podía ver sus ojos porque tenía unos googles puestos, ni tampoco su boca por la bufanda azul que la cubría y también se agitaba en el aire. La misteriosa humana, además tenía un PAK en su espalda y este parecía conectado a la moto, nunca había visto a un humano con PAK ni que tampoco se pudiera conectar a los vehículos. Ella pareció mirarle porque giro su rostro hacia el suyo.

-Sube-ordeno ella con voz indiferente aun manejando la moto y al parecer ya era consciente de que no era perseguida.

-¿Por qué debería?-respondió el, esperando tal vez captar otra reacción aparte de ella, después de todo se decía que los humanos eran tercos, ilógicos e idiotas.-No te conozco de nada…

-Yo tampoco te conozco y deberías, porque si no subes ahora mismo, te clavare una de mis patas en tu pecho-dijo ella en tono irritado por lo que dijo-Además, es obvio que algunos disparos lograron herirte, no lo notaste porque tu PAK inyecto adrenalina y anestésicos, pero en cuestión de minutos lo notaras-dijo volviendo en segundos al tono indiferente y frio de antes.

Niz sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no lo admitiría fácilmente, aun así se movió con el deslizador y de un salto, estaba en la moto, detrás de la humana y tenía su deslizador bajo su brazo izquierdo, tuvo que aguantarse de la cintura de ella con su brazo derecho, ella no reacciono al toque ni pareció darle importancia. El sintió el tacto de la piel y el estomago plano en su mano, un sonrojo apenas imperceptible se vio en sus mejillas.

Pero se olvido de aquello rápidamente, la adrenalina y el resto de anestésicos estaban empezando a disiparse y el dolor estaba regresando a el, en fuertes oleadas. Y en verdad era un dolor terrible, aun así extrañamente estaba feliz, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el dolor en su cuerpo, por las consecuencias de un ataque enemigo. Soporto enormemente el dolor, sintiendo el cambio de velocidad y sabía que estaban en una cueva, solo cuando la moto paro y ambos bajaron de ella, el irken se permitió apoyarse en la pared y caer al suelo cansado, cerró sus ojos y después no supo más.

No noto que la humana se había quitado sus googles y le observaba con irritación.

* * *

><p>Vivian había sido descuidada, mientras viajaba, cinco extraterrestres la perseguían en motos, obviamente disparaban para darle caza, ella esquivaba los disparos, tenía que perderlos, no tenía tiempo que perder en tratar de dispararles con sus armas. Aunque Zix se quejaba de que estaban escapando y no hacían nada contra el ataque.<p>

Antes de que sacara un arma viendo que era inútil seguir tratando de perderlos de vista, escucho gritos notando después a un ser verde con ojos color rubí y antenas negras, coincidían con la descripción que su padre siempre le había dado de los irkens, aunque los irkens tenían ojos de distintos colores aparte del rojo, pero el punto es que un irken la estaba ayudando.

Y además lo habían logrado herir, ya que tenía un par de heridas por los disparos, pero no parecía notarlas, seguro era por su PAK que estaba ayudándole a controlar el dolor, después de que derribo a los dos últimos extraterrestres, vio como el irken le estaba detallando. Le incomodaba un poco ser observada de esa manera cuando nadie más la había observado así antes, pero ella también observaba al irken con detalle.

Por su ropa roja y negra, además de contextura, de acuerdo a Fiz, era un irken soldado. Vivian escucho a Zix resoplar frustrado y decía algo de que seguro era un novato, ella simplemente no entendía porque un irken le estaba salvando, cuando ya no tenía enemigos detrás, ella observo que tenía una contextura física de alguien que ha entrenado toda su vida, sus antenas eran un poco largas y sus ojos rubí eran muy… _rojos_.

-Sube-ordeno ella con voz indiferente aun manejando la moto, era obviamente para que el irken no se golpeara el cráneo cuando el efecto de la adrenalina y los anestésicos que su PAK le puso pasaran.

-¿Por qué debería?-respondió el irken, ella no se frustro, en su tono había seriedad y advertencia, era obvio que el esperaba alguna reacción de ella, además de no creerse su buena intención de ayudar.-No te conozco de nada…

-Yo tampoco te conozco y deberías, porque si no subes ahora mismo, te clavare una de mis patas en tu pecho-Zix había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y el había dicho aquello en su típico tono irritado, era obvio que ya ese irken le caía mal-Además, es obvio que algunos disparos lograron herirte, no lo notaste porque tu PAK inyecto adrenalina y anestésicos, pero en cuestión de minutos lo notaras-dijo ahora Fiz usando su tono indiferente y frio de antes, Vivian confiaba lo suficiente en ellos, como para cederles su cuerpo pero ella mayormente era quien controlaba sus acciones y ellos tomaban el control de su cuerpo en situaciones arriesgadas que ella no pudiera manejar, pocas veces lo hacían para hablar con otros.

El irken viendo que Fiz poseía la razón, se subió de un salto en la moto justo detrás de Vivian, con su medio de transporte que noto, era un deslizador, bajo su brazo. Ella se sorprendió al sentir su otra mano en su cintura, pero no hizo nada contra el tacto, se estaba sosteniendo de ella para no caer de la moto, algo perfectamente normal, aunque ella iba a una velocidad normal ya que ahora eran dos en el vehículo.

Llegaron hasta una cueva, el irken se bajo primero y se recostó contra una pared cansado y ella le vio cerrar los ojos, Zix fue quien le dirigió una mirada irritada en cuanto Vivian se quito los googles, era obvio que no confiaba en el irken, Fiz en su tono lógico dijo que no representaba una amenaza por estar herido, pero el sistema de regeneración lo iba a curar en cuestión de horas y aun así, podían interrogarlo para preguntar sus motivos por haberlos ayudado, Vivian estaba de acuerdo con Fiz, después de todo, era más acorde a la situación actual.

Ella no iba a torturar a alguien que la había ayudado, pero eso no quería decir que no preguntaría las razones de ese irken y con suerte, podría tener pistas del paradero de su padre. Armo una fogata con algo de madera que encontró por ahí y piedras, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, viendo de reojo al irken que estaba sumido en la inconsciencia dejando que su propio cuerpo se curara solo. Esperaría que despertara y luego, vería que hacer con el, al día siguiente. Después de todo, pronto llegaría la noche, cerró los ojos para conseguir algo de descanso, el cual necesitaba mucho, ya que ahora debía recargar energía a través del sueño para su PAK.

En sus sueños, solo había recuerdos de su infancia con su padre, indicando que lo extrañaba mucho en aquellos momentos.

* * *

><p>Niz despertó antes de que el sol saliera, después de todo, el azul oscuro del cielo nocturno, estaba desapareciendo y estaba comenzando a verse el tono naranja claro del amanecer. La chica humana también estaba despierta, al parecer guardaba algo en su PAK que parecía ser la mitad de una barra de proteína y se acomodaba la bufanda que seguía sobre su boca en cuanto se giro porque había estado de espaldas y el había detallado lo desordenado y largo que era su cabello negro, le llegaba hasta la cintura, la leve brisa había revelado su PAK, que era del mismo color grisáceo que cualquier otro y tenía tres puntos de color azul oscuro.<p>

-Estas despierto-dijo ella suavemente con indiferencia, su voz se escuchaba entrecortada por la bufanda, pero aun así el irken podía entender lo que decía-¿Cómo está tu PAK?-pregunto con interés.

-Esta cargado-dijo Niz con precaución y si, su PAK ya estaba cargado, su sistema de regeneración le había curado las heridas también, que el dolor ya no estaba y seguramente no se veían nada de cicatrices en su físico.- ¿Quién eres?-dijo lentamente.

Los ojos ámbar de la humana –que ahora si podía verlos, ya que el día anterior tenía aquellos googles- le observaron fijamente como detallando sus intenciones.-Soy una humana y mi nombre es Vivian-dijo con suavidad e indiferencia, pero lo observo esperando su respuesta a la misma pregunta que el dijo.

-Soy un irken y mi nombre es Niz-dijo el con suavidad, no sabía si era algo extraño, pero los ojos de la humana cambiaron de ámbar a rojo, pero en un parpadeo suyo, el ámbar estaba nuevamente y la escucho murmurar algo de que si Zix seguía gritándole le iba a dar dolor de cabeza.

El pensó que la humana actuaba como si fuera un irken defectuoso, pero no quería decir la palabra en voz alta, tal vez esta se irritaría y como tenía un PAK a su espalda, era obvio que poseía armas con las que podía atacarle y con suerte matarlo y dejar su cadáver pudriéndose en aquel desierto. No era una buena idea que eso sucediera, ni tampoco deseaba morir como cualquier ser normal con instinto de supervivencia.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-pregunto ella viéndole fijamente, aparte de la indiferencia, había algo de curiosidad en su mirada, era obvio que ella no entendía porque Niz la había salvado. Y bueno, si era honesto, el tampoco lo entendía, solo lo había hecho y prácticamente de manera instintiva.

-No lo sé, solo lo hice.-dijo Niz sinceramente, no tenía otra forma de explicar sus razones.-Y ahora estas a salvo, así que puedes seguir lo tuyo y olvidar esto…

-¿Olvidar? Difícilmente podría hacerlo porque estoy en deuda contigo, aunque solo olvido las cosas que me desagradan, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que me ayuda sin conocerme.-dijo la humana viendo al irken fijamente.-Y no conozco a nadie más que a mi padre…

-¿Tu padre?-pregunto Niz curioso ante el detalle de una figura paternal para la humana, pero según había escuchado rumores también de que los humanos tenían grupos de la misma sangre que llamaban familia.

-Si, mi padre.-dijo Vivian caminando por la cueva solo para distraerse de los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.-Necesito encontrarlo, el me necesita y debo ayudarlo…

Niz mira a Vivian fijamente sopesando sus opciones, el le salvo la vida y al parecer, estaba en deuda con el por ese hecho. Usar eso como excusa para ir más allá de lo que debía hacer sonaba a una locura y bueno, el admitía que podría estar loco, desde que era_ smeet _ya le decían que estaba destinado o a hacer grandezas o locuras ilógicas que por la suerte anormal que poseía siempre terminaban bien.

Si se iba a arrepentir, lo haría después y con suerte, la experiencia seria divertida.

-¿Y si te acompaño?-dijo con suavidad, la humana se giro para verlo, en unos cuantos pasos se acerco a él teniendo sus rostros muy cerca.

-¿Acompañarme? ¿Por qué?-pregunto ella simplemente viendo a Niz con sus ojos vacios de expresión, pero era obvio que esperaba una respuesta.

-Porque… dijiste que me debías una por salvarte la vida, además es mejor para los dos estar acompañados, puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu padre, ayudarte cuando estemos siendo perseguidos… y por si algo le pasa a tu PAK.-dijo Niz de manera seria y viendo con expectación a Vivian.-Aunque tu cabello lo ocultara vi que tenias uno, no es de mi incumbencia preguntar porque lo tienes… pero una humana con PAK es primero, algo misterioso y curioso, segundo es anormal y tercero, es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido con el…

-Si ustedes que son irkens pueden, yo pude.-dijo Vivian expresando dureza por primera vez, su PAK era tema sensible, no por las experiencias que había pasado con el, sino porque era un secreto que ella y su padre habían establecido. Los irkens ni los resisty debían saber de que ella tenía un PAK. Si Vivian lo pensaba mejor, tal vez esa era la razón por la que su padre la había encerrado, porque lograron saber de la existencia de la única humana que poseía un PAK irken y vivía para contarlo.

-Entonces eso es un si.-dijo Niz simplemente viendo a Vivian, los ojos de la humana le miraron con sorna y frustración pero su mirada volvió a impasible con rapidez.

-No tengo opción.-dijo la chica con simpleza, mientras daba una mirada hacia el exterior.- Deberíamos irnos, ya amaneció.-susurro y después saco la barra de proteínas de su PAK y se lo extendió al irken.- Cómelo y nos vamos, mientras más rápido mejor…

Niz tomo la barra y en unos cuantos mordiscos se la había comido, se subió a la moto, ya que quería manejarla, la humana no se opuso, fue un poco raro cuando sintió los cables de la moto conectarse a su PAK, Vivian explico que debía hacer eso para reconocer quien conducía y adaptarse, era un poco primitivo ese concepto pero era mejor que nada.

La joven se subió a la moto detrás de el y puso sus brazos en su cintura, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Niz podría jurar que sintió el peso de Vivian en su espalda, eso incluía sus pechos, un sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas, la humana se había puesto sus googles y con eso, ambos se marcharon de la cueva, dispuestos a seguir viajando por el desierto.

* * *

><p>Vivian veía el paisaje desértico, mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos, estaba insegura de a dónde iban ahora, pero prefería que Niz condujera, no tenía otra opción más que contar con su presencia y Fiz también pensaba en que les sería útil tener a un soldado capacitado entre ellos, claro que Zix comento ofendido que el era suficiente protección para Vivian.<p>

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto suavemente, estaba curiosa de adonde planeaba llevarla el irken, el había decidido acompañarle, así que no podría tirarle una puñalada por la espalda en esta situación donde ella podría tener la mano ganadora.

-A una base, allí están unos compañeros míos, pero solo tomare provisiones y un par de armas.-dijo Niz con suavidad, mientras manejaba, igual Vivian no sabía si sentirse emocionada y asustada porque vería irkens por primera vez.-Con suerte también conocerás a mi superior…

-¿Superior?-pregunto Vivian curiosa por lo que dijo Niz y el cómo este sonreía ampliamente.

-El me enseño lo que se de combate, vigilancia y sigilo.-dijo con felicidad el irken, se notaba que admiraba mucho a quien fuera su superior.

La humana solo asintió suavemente ante lo dicho, un par de minutos después llegaron a una especie de cueva que estaba bien camuflada, más bien tenía un escudo que aparte de hacerlo invisible, protegía sus transmisiones de ser intervenidas por los enemigos. Niz detuvo la moto, Vivian apenas se levanto, pero saco algo de su PAK, era un liquido morado que Niz reconoció aterrado que era sangre irken.

Lo peor es que estaba en un pequeño frasco, la humana saco una jeringa y después de sacar un poco de sangre del frasco con ella, se la inyecto en una vena que resaltaba en su pálido brazo derecho, Niz solo pudo observar aquello en shock, Vivian solo guardo el frasco que aún conservaba la sangre en su PAK y le miro fijamente.

-¿Eso era sangre irken?-fue lo primero que dijo Niz saliendo del shock, pero aun veía algo sorprendido a Vivian.

-Si.-dijo ella sin más, aun viéndole fijamente.- Solo me inyecto sangre irken para sobrecargar el equilibrio entre mis códigos genéticos y ahora, en minutos el código genético irken que se creó en mi después de poseer mi PAK, me transforma en una irken…

Su piel ciertamente empezó a volverse verde muy rápidamente, las antenas salieron de su cabello –curiosamente estas tenían una forma de zigzag antes de llegar a la punta-, sus manos eran de tres garras y sus ojos eran saltones y del mismo color ámbar, pero idénticos a los de un irken común. Era una irken… una irken, pero con _cabello_. Para Niz era muy raro ver una transformación como aquella.

-Por irk… ¿Qué clase de persona es tu padre?-fue lo único que pudo decir Niz al ver como ahora en lugar de una humana, estaba una irken perfectamente normal –excepto en el hecho de que tenia cabello-.

-Es una persona muy lista.-dijo Vivian simplemente, no mentía, su padre era alguien listo y ella estaba viva y parada allí por lo que el había hecho por darle métodos para protegerse a sí misma.-Si quieres comparar… puedes decir que es un irken defecto e insano pero con ideas bastante útiles aunque sean irracionales para muchos…

Niz la miro una vez más como si ella tuviera dos cabezas, pero perfectamente la comparación le calzaba con lo que estaba pensando. Y el padre de Vivian, ciertamente podría decirse que era como un irken defecto con ideas locas pero interesantes para los irkens científicos. Si llegaba a conocerlo, podría prepararse para lo peor o someterlo a preguntas sobre qué cosas había hecho con Vivian.

Aunque seguro las respuestas a eso, vendrían de la misma humana.

Ambos se adentraron en la cueva, igual Vivian con su aspecto irken podía hasta ser espía en la Inmensa donde estaban los más altos y Niz solo podía pensar en jalarse las antenas mentalmente ante las posibilidades que tenia Vivian con solo infiltrarse en la inmensa y acabar con todo el maldito imperio irken. Se estremeció un poco por el extraño y aterrador pensamiento, pero Vivian por su expresión desinteresada e indiferente, no parecía ser el tipo de persona que haría una acción así, solo se preocupaba en ayudar a su padre y al menos, ya sabía que los irkens no tenían nada que ver en su desaparición.

-¡Niz!-grito una voz, el irken solo vio a un irken de ojos naranjas que lo saludo y lo abrazo; le incomodaban un poco que hicieran eso, no era del tipo que apreciaba la camarería, al menos… no la de manera efusiva, se conformaba con palmadas en el hombro o palabras que halagaran su desempeño como cualquier irken normal.

-Hola Dan-dijo Niz con suavidad deshaciéndose con rapidez de la sensación que siempre le dejaban ese tipo de acercamientos.-Solo vine a saludar, no tengo tiempo, voy por armas y provisiones… ¿Sabes donde esta nuestro superior?

-Deberías llamarlo por su nombre, Niz… siempre nos ha dejado hacerlo.-dijo Dan sonando resignado, parecía que ya había dicho el mismo dialogo antes.-Pero parece difícil hacerte cambiar de opinión, el no está aquí… lo único que sé es que recibió una transmisión de la cual no nos dejo ni escuchar, después se marcho con mucha rapidez y dijo que tardaría muchos días… ¿Y quién es esta belleza?

Vivian no sabía que se refería a ella, después de todo nadie le había llamado "belleza" al menos hasta que aquel irken se acerco a ella observándole a los ojos y le tomo de sus manos de manera delicada y le veía de manera que intentaba hacer algún acercamiento intimo, como su PAK amablemente le informo en un chispazo.

Zix gruño en su cabeza, era obvio que lo quería matar, Fiz cuestionaba la falta de cerebro que poseía, Vivian solo miro de reojo a Niz, quien observaba resignado a Dan pero había algo más que ella no supo descifrar, pero decidió ella misma cortarlo, igual no le gustaba mucho que alguien más le tocara.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí…?-fue una de las cosas que escucho, al menos cuando puso de lado sus reflexiones.

-Viv.-dijo ella suavemente y aparto sus manos del irken de ojos naranja con rapidez.-Solo vengo a acompañar a Niz, estamos viajando juntos…

Niz tomo eso como una señal para tomar lo que pudiera e irse, cargo las provisiones en un pequeño bolso y las armas las tenía en un cinturón que cargaba encima, las más pequeñas las guardaba en su PAK.-Si, estamos viajando juntos… después de que lleguemos a nuestro destino, regresare.-dijo simplemente reuniéndose junto a los otros dos irkens.

-¡Que injusto eres, Niz! ¡Te quedas con toda la diversión!-protesto Dan con un puchero que Niz evito poner los ojos en blanco por esto.- ¡Yo también quiero ir!

-Mejor no, si te vas este lugar se quedara sin protección y no sería bueno si lo invaden y se llevan lo que tenemos, sería terrible para el imperio y te castigaran horriblemente.-dijo Niz simplemente y tomo de los hombros a Dan.- ¿Sabes que te harían si lo saben?

Cuando vio a Dan negar rápidamente, Niz se preparo para el último ataque.-Si lo saben te mandaran a la dimensión donde esta esa terrible criatura con cuernos.-dijo rápidamente poniéndole voz dramática a sus palabras que Dan dio un gimoteo aterrado ante el pensamiento de estar en ese lugar.

Vivian no entendía que había sucedido ni tampoco sabía de esa dimensión con esa criatura de cuernos, el punto es que había asustado mucho a ese tal Dan que se despidió con rapidez de ellos para volver a sus tareas, Niz tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y se subieron nuevamente a la moto para irse.

-¿Cómo es esa dimensión con esa criatura con cuernos?-pregunto con curiosidad en cuanto ya estaban de marcha por el desierto.

-No lo sé, nunca estuve ahí, pero cuando éramos cadetes en la academia militar, nos mostraron una imagen de aquella dimensión para que fuéramos más eficientes en las practicas, yo pensé que esa criatura era asquerosa pero no aterradora pero Dan se asusto tanto que no pudo dormir en meses y aun ahora le aterra esa criatura.-conto Niz con simpleza dando una pequeña sonrisa divertida por la anécdota.

Vivian no decidió profundizar en ello, tendría que inyectarse más tarde un poco de sangre humana para volver a la normalidad, pero al menos ya no tenían problemas, según Niz si seguían más hacia el norte, deberían encontrar indicios de la base de esos resisty y así ella podría buscar mejor a su padre y rescatarlo, escucho apenas los pensamientos de Niz que decía en voz alta sobre el paradero de su superior. No era raro escucharlo hablar en voz alta, su padre hacia eso de vez en cuando, aun desde que ella era una niña y el revisaba su PAK por si tenía algún problema y tenía que repararlo antes de que fuera peor para ella, después de todo era un aparato delicado y que estaba conectado a su cerebro.

Al menos, pronto todo esto podría terminar, aunque tenía un presentimiento de que aun faltaba mucho para que todos estos hechos llegaran a un final.

* * *

><p>Si se lo preguntaban a Dib, estaba seguro de que su muerte seria pronto y de una manera lenta y dolorosa, igual estaba preparado para morir desde hace mucho tiempo. No es que odiara su vida actual, había tenido alguien a quien amar y una hija que ahora debía estar segura, pero en realidad sabía que ella estaría tratando de encontrarle.<p>

No quería eso, pero conocía bien a Vivian y sabia que se parecía a el, hasta en terquedad.

-¿Vas a decirnos donde está la humana con PAK?-dijo una voz y Dib frunció el ceño viendo a su captor que era un vampiro de Vamypeia, cabello castaño largo, ojos azules y cuando sonrió se observaban sus colmillos largos y afilados.

-No lo hare, es mi hija y no dejare que le hagan daño.-dijo Dib tercamente, era fiel a proteger a su hija, después de todo era una promesa tanto a la madre de ella como a si mismo.-Ni tampoco les ayudare a hacer lo mismo con ustedes, porque no funcionara, los PAK no son aparatos para ustedes y nosotros los humanos al menos tenemos posibilidades de usarlos…

Dib rio con fuerza, acercándose al vampiro, llegando hasta los barrotes de la prisión, observando el ceño fruncido del vampiro.-Y ustedes no van a conseguir imitar lo especial que ella es en este mundo.-dijo con seriedad, pero había un brillo de locura escondido en sus ojos.-Porque ella es la vida de este mundo desértico y podrido, Víctor…

Víctor, quien era el vampiro miro con odio al humano y apenas lo sujeto del cuello pero este sonrió ampliamente, en sus ojos le desafiaba a matarlo, pero ambos sabían que no podía ser así, lo necesitaban vivo, para atraer solo a la chica del PAK ya que no quería decir detalles propios de su investigación, tendrían que conformarse con las notas que relataban los procedimientos de la investigación.

El vampiro soltó el cuello de Dib y después se marcho viéndole con odio; cuando se fue Dib se masajeo el cuello del cual apenas se veían unas marcas rojas que eran los dedos que habían estado presionando segundos antes. Sabía que pronto lo iban a matar, seguro que lo matarían delante de su hija, porque eran unos bastardos aun peores que Zim. Aunque comparar a Zim quien llevaba más de quince años desaparecido con los resisty era un chiste, porque el irken se había desvanecido literalmente sin que Dib pudiera saberlo, aun a estas alturas el no sabía cómo pudo haberse escondido tan bien aun de su propia raza.

Tenían los datos que había anotado por los progresos que había hecho Vivian al paso de los años, desde que le había puesto aquel PAK, no era un día que quería recordar pero su hija había sido tan fuerte como el y como su madre que había logrado sobrevivir al paso de los años, siendo una con su PAK. Una cosa que esperaba cuando lograra morir, es al menos ver al rostro de ella, de la madre de Vivian, era la única mujer que había amado y para alguien como el, que había anhelado sentirse apreciado aun por su familia, era algo muy grande.

-Naia…-murmuro Dib simplemente perdido en sus pensamientos, pero después levanto la vista al sentir unas explosiones y el como el lugar en donde estaba se quedaba sin energía. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando no le estaba gustando. Si alguien estaba atacando a los resisty solo podían ser los irkens.

Tosió cuando escucho otra explosión pero estaba cerca a su celda, así que tosió polvo y no podía ver bien, solo sintió que algo le tomaba del brazo con fuerza para llevárselo lejos de ahí, no veía nada, pero podía escuchar voces histéricas, siendo la de Víctor una de ellas, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando lo tenía muy alterado e irritado.

Vio oscuridad por un momento y escucho una voz que no reconoció diciendo "Ya lo tenemos, ahora vámonos", después de eso cerró los ojos cayendo en la inconsciencia. Cuando volvió a despertar, estaba en una cueva bastante amplia, en una mesa había una extraña lámpara que al menos iluminaba el lugar que solo se veían muchos papeles con anotaciones desconocidas, los detallo mejor y eran en idioma irken.

Lo curioso del lugar es que estaba muy desordenado, las anotaciones estaban tanto pegadas a las lisas paredes de la cueva, como en el suelo, que podías caminar sobre ellas sin darte cuenta, de quien fuera el sitio, era mucho más desordenado que Dib, porque sus propias anotaciones, siempre estaban ordenadas. Dib se mueve rápidamente del suelo que hasta ahora era su cama, al escuchar pasos acercarse, no tiene algo para defenderse, pero está dispuesto hasta usar sus propias manos para hacerlo.

-¿Ya despertaste, Dib-humano?-dijo una voz que le pareció familiar, aunque fuera imposible que fuera el, pero el escucho como esos pasos se acercaron aun mas, para entonces Dib vio que un irken mas alto –solo por unos centímetros- que el y con ojos rojos, además de una capa marrón de viaje.

Era Zim, quien se suponía que llevaba muchos años desaparecido.

-¿Zim? ¡¿Estás vivo?-fue lo único que pudo decir Dib en shock viendo como Zim estaba parado frente a el, viéndole fijamente y después sonrió malicioso, como solía hacer cuando eran niños.

-¿Sorprendido, Dib-larva?-dijo Zim con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia el humano.-Pero si, Zim está vivo, siempre lo ha estado… Zim se ha estado escondiendo de todos y después… ¡Les dará lo que merecen!

-¡Claro que estoy sorprendido!-dijo Dib rápidamente y después frunció el ceño viendo a Zim con odio.- ¡Desapareces sin que nadie lo sepa, ni siquiera yo! ¡Y además me salvas!

Zim mira a Dib notando su mirada de odio y solo alza los hombros desinteresado.-Zim "desapareció" para prepararse y darle una lección tanto al imperio como a esos bastardos de la resistencia y nadie tenía que saber que Zim seguía vivo, ni siquiera tu Dib-gusano…

Dib miro a Zim y abrió la boca para decir algo más ofensivo, pero la cerró antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Una lección al imperio? Pensé que le servías a ellos… ¿Y porque me salvaste? No me necesitas para nada…

-Claro que si te necesito, Dib-humano.-dijo Zim con seriedad y Dib sin saber porque, se sonrojo ante la mirada fija que el irken le estaba dando.-Y el imperio traiciono a Zim, aun cuando siempre Zim fue fiel a sus altos... y Zim te salvo, primero, porque conoces tanto la tecnología humana como irken y eres listo como para ayudar a Zim en sus objetivos y segundo, porque hay rumores de parte de los resisty, de que hay una chica humana que tiene un PAK irken y que tú tienes que ver con ello…

Dib ya había supuesto que Zim también quería tener algo que ver con su hija, pero frunció el ceño rápidamente.-No te ayudare, no tengo porque hacerlo y con respecto a ese rumor, no te diré nada…

Zim no se muestra enojado, algo que extraña a Dib, pero el irken frunce el ceño apenas.-Igual tienes que ayudar a Zim, no te quedan opciones, Dib-bestia… Zim es tu mejor opción, porque el imperio puede descubrir lo que has hecho con un PAK que no está conectado a la computadora central y asesinarte y llevarse a esa humana que te encelas en proteger para hacer experimentos, con los resisty sería lo mismo, excepto que la imitarían y harían un ejército para derrocar al imperio y quedarse con la tierra… si tanto proteges a esa humana, aliarte con Zim es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Ella es mi hija, por eso tengo que protegerla.-dijo Dib casi de manera dolorosa, nadie dijo que ser padre fuera un trabajo fácil, pero ser padre de una dulce niña que el mismo había alterado con un PAK y genes irken de por medio que ahora Zim, el imperio irken y los resisty parecían prestar atención, era algo muy estresante pero la promesa que había hecho desde el momento en que había logrado cargar a su hija siendo un bebe, era lo único que le daba fuerzas.

Y lo mantenía cuerdo y sano para tomar decisiones.

-Zim te asegura su seguridad para cuando demos con ella, Dib-humano.-dijo Zim con sinceridad, para el humano se le hacía muy raro ver como el irken se comportaba de aquella manera.-Pero mientras tanto, tenemos trabajo… Skoodge está en camino para reunirse con nosotros, literalmente está arriesgando su cuello pero Zim sabe que es bueno contar aun con su amistad…

Dib apenas asiente saliendo de sus pensamientos, para luego escuchar un sonido, viendo como alguien venia hacia donde estaban el y Zim, ciertamente era Skoodge quien seguía igual de rechoncho pero era más alto y se veía que se había mantenido entrenando, solo tenía una burda capa maltratada de viaje, el desierto era horrible aun para un irken, pero era una suerte que tuvieran pegamento aun cuando no se había conseguido agua desde hace años.

Al menos los irkens nunca la habían conseguido, pensó Dib con diversión, imaginando tal vez lo divertido que sería ver a varios irkens derritiéndose por el liquido. Eso incluía a Zim, aunque no sabía porque por un lado el pensamiento no le caía bien. Skoodge no pareció sorprendido de ver a Dib ahí, pero se acerco rápidamente a Zim y el humano pensó que iba a zarandearlo o a golpearlo.

Extrañamente no hizo ninguna de las dos, pero tampoco lo abrazo… hubiera sido raro ver a dos irkens abrazándose. Solo estaban parados ahí viéndose, que Dib evito hablar y gritar que hicieran algo de una vez porque lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

-Zim… ¿Qué diablos has hecho?-grito Skoodge viendo a Zim enojado y empezó a caminar por el pasillo frustrado y nervioso.- ¡Atacar a los resisty con los soldados irken que vigilan tan cerca de ahí! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te veían?

-Hubieran pensado que era raro ver a un irken ayudar a un humano, pero no hubieran reconocido a Zim a la vista como tú o Tak harían.-dijo Zim alzando sus hombros en desinterés apenas recogiendo unos papeles del suelo y revisándolos.- ¿Y por cierto, donde esta ella?

-Tak está en su sector, ya sabes, vigilando… aunque apenas me acaba de decir que vio pasar a uno de los cadetes que tengo conmigo en mi sector, que por su descripción solo puede ser Niz, con una humana que se parece a el.-dijo Skoodge señalando a Dib y miro a Zim, sin notar la mirada alarmada del humano.-Y vine aquí después de que me dijiste que habías encontrado al humano Dib… ¡Pero no pensé que causarías una explosión como para dejarlos sin energía por horas!

-Era la única cosa que a Zim se le ocurrió para distraerlos y hacer mejor el rescate.-dijo Zim simplemente y Dib estaba alarmado, su hija estaba viajando con un irken, que además era soldado, pero estaba a cargo de Skoodge pero no sabía si eso debía tranquilizarlo o alarmarlo.

-Por Saturno, Vivian está viajando con un irken…-murmuro Dib para sí, llevándose las manos al rostro en desesperación por la salud de su hija.

-Va a estar bien, Dib-humano.-dijo Zim suavemente que Dib levanto la vista sorprendido por sus palabras.-El irken que protege a tu hija no es como los demás, el que sea parte del grupo de Skoodge dice que no la dañara…

Dib se sintió un poco más tranquilo por esas palabras, tal vez porque quería creer en cualquier cosa en ese estado de preocupación en el que estaba y creer en Zim ahora era más fácil; aunque confiaba en que su hija enfrentaría los peligros que le acecharan y tal vez algún día podrían reunirse. Tendría que ayudar a Zim, si con eso se aseguraba protección para el y para Vivian, haría lo que fuera por tener algo mejor.

Por su hija y su seguridad, mataría de ser necesario.

* * *

><p>Niz y Vivian llegaron hasta otra cueva, después de todo habían pasado el día viajando, y ya estaba anocheciendo, la humana recupero su aspecto original, al haberse inyectado sangre humana durante el camino, pero el irken estaba confiado en que estaban cerca de la base de los resisty pero no podían ir de noche, ambos necesitaban descansar y además, era para evitar que los descubrieran.<p>

El irken observo extrañado como después de bajar de la moto, la humana caminaba mas hasta el fondo, para llegar hasta un sitio más grande que estaba en la misma cueva, saco sus patas mecánicas que Niz se sintió aterrado al verlas porque eran más largas que las suyas y era seguro que debían ser mas afiladas y letales.

Cuando saco las patas, empezó a golpear el suelo con ellas, hasta que algo transparente salió del suelo en grandes chorros, como una fuente y con las patas, la humana había formado un hueco bastante profundo para alojar todo ese líquido, el cual era transparente y que Niz nunca había visto.

-¿Qué es ese líquido?-dijo con curiosidad, pero antes de que lo tocara la humana le tomo de la muñeca.

-Es agua… ¿Sabes que si la tocas te quemas?-dijo Vivian con indiferencia y saco un pequeño frasco, la diferencia era que este no tenía una sustancia de color sino que era un gel transparente.-Es pegamento, los irkens lo usan para que el agua no los queme, lo tengo conmigo por si aun tengo mi forma irken y me topo con el agua… pero ya recupere mi aspecto, así que creo que puedes usar un poco si quieres darte un baño, igual tengo suficiente…

-Gracias… ¿Y el agua se usa para bañarse?-dijo Niz con curiosidad después de aceptar el frasco.

-Si, los humanos se bañan con ella, es difícil encontrarla, pero yo puedo hallarla porque al entrar en una cueva, puedo sentir la corriente del agua bajo mis pies, desde que puedo recordar ha sido así, mi padre no se sorprendía mucho cuando le decía donde encontrarla…-dijo Vivian con suavidad y después de decir esto, empezó a quitarse su ropa para desnudarse.

Niz observo aquello sonrojándose rápidamente.- ¿Qué haces? ¡No deberías desnudarte delante de mí!-dijo rápidamente sintiéndose avergonzado, aunque estaba observando la espalda pálida ya que ella se había quitado solo la camisa negra y cuando ella giro su cuerpo para verlo, tuvo que rogar por no ver más debajo de su cara.

-No tiene nada de malo, voy a bañarme, tu también lo harás y el lago que cree es grande.-dijo Vivian viendo fijamente a Niz sin entender mucho sus razones, no había estado con otra persona del sexo contrario aparte de su padre e igual hasta los diez años, tuvo que hacer sus baños sola, ya que su padre le había dicho que estaba creciendo y a esa edad tenía que bañarse sola porque ya era una mujer.

Ella no lo había entendido en ese entonces ni mucho menos ahora, pero había hecho lo que su padre le decía.

-¡Si tiene de malo! ¡Tú eres humana y yo irken! ¡No! ¡Eres mujer y yo soy hombre!-dijo Niz rápidamente con su rostro bastante avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo y por el ceño fruncido de la humana, esta no entendía nada.

Y por irk, como podía tener senos tan bien proporcionados y con pezones así de rosa… ¡No! Tenía que concentrarse en el problema que tenia ahora, no distrayéndose en ver como un pervertido el cuerpo de Vivian que tenia frente a el.

-No entiendo que es lo que me dices… pero no voy a ver tu cuerpo, me bañare de espaldas… si tú ves mi cuerpo, no me importa mucho realmente.-dijo Vivian sin darle mucha importancia, girándose una vez más para deshacerse de sus pantalones, quedando totalmente desnuda, el irken tuvo que girar el rostro para ver una pared de roca y no ver el trasero de la humana. Podía maldecir perfectamente a sus hormonas por reaccionar así ahora ante una chica, una chica que apenas conocía.

Pero ciertamente sus hormonas malvadas, pasaban el detalle por alto.

Vivian no entendía el comportamiento de Niz por su idea de tener un baño juntos, aun así llevo sus manos a su espalda tanteando su PAK y susurro suavemente unas palabras en irken –su padre le había enseñado un poco el idioma irken- y el PAK salió solo de su cuerpo, lo dejo junto a sus cosas y se metió sin más al agua. El pequeño espacio era grande para darse un baño y nadar un poco.

A ella le agradaba sumergirse en el agua y nadar, le hacía sentir bien y llena de energía aun cuando no tenia su PAK. Nado un poco para después salir del agua y sacudir su cabello húmedo, noto de reojo al irken entrando al agua, obviamente ya se había echado el pegamento, el agua estaba fría pero después de un rato se acostumbro a ella y había nadado un poco. La humana miro la piel verde de Niz, todo su cuerpo era verde, veía las gotas de agua en su espalda, pudo detallar las formas contorneadas de sus músculos, pero aun así tenía un buen cuerpo, delgado y sin marcas…

No sabía si todos los irkens tenían un cuerpo así como el de Niz, pero esperaba que no fuera así. Nadie más podía tener un cuerpo así… así de deslumbrante, Vivian no noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero desvió su vista del cuerpo del irken antes de que este la descubriera y nado un poco más en el agua.

Niz apenas giro su mirada, escuchando los sonidos que indicaban que la humana estaba bajo el agua aun lavándose, pero después de unos minutos salió, el irken noto la espalda blanca y un circulo metálico con tres puntos, ahí era en donde estaba su PAK, el cabello negro cubrió aquel espacio, pero aun así detallo su trasero y se sonrojo por los pensamientos que le llegaron a la cabeza y tuvo que sumergirla en el agua para olvidarlos.

-Niz…-dijo una voz en cuando pudo asomarla nuevamente, sin darse cuenta se giro para enfrentar a su interlocutora, aunque tener todo un cuerpo femenino cerca, con sus curvas, su piel pálida y brillosa por las gotas de ese liquido transparente conocido como agua, que llegaban hasta la parte más intima que ella, una mujer humana, poseía.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo atrayente que era? Niz sintió deseos de golpearse urgentemente contra una roca antes de que hiciera algo que no quería, aunque sus hormonas se estaban muriendo por hacerlo y tenía que ver con aquellos labios suaves que se estaban moviendo… ¿Estaba diciendo algo? Tenía que prestar atención, pero le era difícil porque estaba hipnotizado por el movimiento.

Trago saliva suavemente, pero en segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad, eso indicaba que recupero la cordura… un poco.-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo un poco atontado tal vez porque podía ver el color dorado de los ojos de Vivian muy cerca de su rostro, que podría verse reflejado en ellos, como seguro ella podría verse reflejada en sus ojos.

¿Cómo una humana así podía tener un aura tan misteriosa y atrayente?

-Dije que si estamos cerca de donde seguro deben tener a mi padre, tendremos que preparar un plan.-dijo Vivian nuevamente viendo a Niz a los ojos.-Y después… tendremos que separarnos.

Niz escucho aquello lentamente, se sorprendió con la indiferencia en que ella dijo que tendrían que separarse, no quería admitirlo, pero quería más tiempo para saber más de la humana y ver si ella podía al menos sonreír en vez de tener ese rostro vacio de emociones… le quedaba poco tiempo para poder leer a Vivian tanto como podía leer a cualquier irken que había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

¿Pero porque ahora tenía que empeñarse en conocer todo de ella? Solo viajaban juntos porque el había querido alejarse del aburrimiento que tenía en su trabajo… su deber como irken soldado. Apenas observo a la humana que salía del agua, sacudiendo su cabello húmedo y después procedía a ponerse su PAK que se engancho rápidamente a su espalda, además de su ropa.

El decidió también hacer lo mismo, apenas hablaron, pero ambos comieron un poco de las provisiones que había traído de la base, Vivian también podía comer comida irken, era extraño, pero ella había dicho que los químicos irken ya no lograban afectarla, el tener dos cargas genéticas en su cuerpo la hacían poder comer comida irken.

-Creo que para los humanos y los irkens, yo sería un monstruo.-dijo ella con suavidad, con su vista fija al fuego que habían logrado hacer para esa noche.-Puedo hacer cosas que ninguna de las dos razas puede… mi genética es superior pero también yo misma soy débil y voluble...

Niz la escucho con atención, era la primera vez que ella hablaba de esa manera sobre sí misma y había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, parecido a la tristeza.- ¿Entonces no valoras tu existencia?-susurro con suavidad, sin evitarlo.

Vivian parpadeo suavemente un poco sorprendida por la pregunta y después frunció el ceño, realmente lo estaba considerando.-Si valoro mi existencia, mi madre dio su vida para que yo viniera al mundo y mi padre arriesgo su seguridad por protegerme a mi… si ellos valoraron y atesoraron mi existencia, tengo que valorar la mía… además, la única persona humana que conocí aparte de mi padre fue a mi tía y no la he visto nunca más… igual ella y mi padre no se llevan bien, además tu eres el único irken que he conocido y eres diferente a como papa me los describía…

Niz se sonrojo al escuchar como Vivian decía que el era diferente a como ella creía que eran los irkens, eso lo halagaba mucho.- ¿Y cómo creía tu papa que éramos?

-Egocéntricos, maniacos, bastardos y básicamente "_obsesivos compulsivos por la limpieza"_-enumero Vivian usando sus dedos.-Pero creo que papa hablaba de un solo irken, porque después dijo que básicamente los irkens eran una raza que se creía superior y solo conquistaban planetas para su beneficio y no les importaba lo que le hicieran a las demás razas, inclusive dijo que los humanos eran iguales, por eso es que el no estaba con los demás humanos, sino en un lado neutro… cuando me puso mi PAK, dijo que era mi decisión si quería meterme en esta guerra de tres…

Niz escucho aquello con curiosidad, no entendía porque ella se abría a el diciéndole aquello, pero aprecio el gesto de confianza.-Creo que quise hacerme soldado por la emoción de la batalla, personalmente no soy fan de la idea de conquistar planetas, solo me gusta luchar…-dijo suavemente viendo también al fuego.

-Los irkens son hechos para luchar, destruir y conquistar planetas.-recito Vivian casi mecánicamente, aun con un PAK desconocido para la computadora central de Irk, tenia arraigados los principios de la raza irken.-No eres un irken común, Niz…

-Y tu tampoco eres una humana común, Vivian.-dijo Niz suavemente sonriendo un poco, noto con sorpresa como ella pareció sonreír y era una sonrisa natural, que el irken casi se sintió orgulloso de tener ese gesto solo para el, además de la satisfacción de provocarlo.

Vivian extrañamente se sentía feliz, tal vez porque había logrado relatar cosas de su pasado a alguien más, puso unos mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja y siguió hablando un poco mas.-¿Los irkens tienen padres?-dijo suavemente apenas viendo a Niz, notando como el fuego iluminaba sus ojos color rubí y le gustaba mucho como se veían.

-No, no tenemos padres… somos clones, nacemos de tubos de ensayo y cuando estamos listos, nos sacan, nos dan nuestros PAKs y nos asignan trabajos.-dijo Niz suavemente, apenas moviendo los hombros, nunca había sentido la necesidad de padres, era un clon como el resto de su compañeros y nunca se había molestado en mas.

Vivian mueve uno de sus pies con suavidad.-Yo no conocí a mi madre, ella murió después de que yo naciera… y mi padre me crio, me contaba cosas de ella… inclusive mi bufanda es algo que le perteneció a ella.-dijo con suavidad acariciando la bufanda azul que tenía alrededor de su cuello cubriendo su boca.

Niz asintió suavemente de manera solemne, por el tono suave y melancólico, Vivian había querido mucho a su madre aunque nunca le conoció y era obvio que también quería mucho a su padre ya que estaba arriesgando su vida para ayudarlo y el nunca había tenido padres pero si estuviera en su lugar, sabía que haría lo mismo.

-Una cosa que tienes que saber, _smeet_, es que debes cuidar muy bien de esta humana.-el cambio de voz en Vivian le sorprendió, cuando alzo la vista observo ojos rojos que se veían aun más escalofriantes, porque el fuego empezaba a bajar y su mirada era seria y fría.-Es importante que siga viva…

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?-dijo Niz suavemente, sabía que no podía ser la misma Vivian quien le estaba hablando, los ojos rojos que le veían con furia y la voz fría y enojada, lo indicaban.

-Porque su protección es indispensable.-replico con dureza aquel ser usando el cuerpo de Vivian y veía a Niz con dureza.-Puedes decirme Zix, pero esta humana no puede caer en manos equivocadas, su poder es…

-Indescriptible.-En un parpadeo los ojos rojos de Vivian, pasaron ahora a ser de un azul claro y su voz era más suave y fría que Niz recordó a los irkens científicos que creaban armas letales y describían sin emociones las cosas a su alrededor.-Una humana con PAK es algo que tanto irkens, humanos y esos resisty codiciarían, todos la usarían para pelear, analizar y reproducir en número… su padre al crearla no quería una vida así para ella, nosotros la protegemos… mi nombre es Fiz, soldado Niz…

Niz no se confundió por el cambio de voces y al parecer la humana, tenía a dos entidades conviviendo en su cuerpo, tal vez era consecuencia de tener un PAK, no lo sabía con exactitud. Pero coincidía en que una humana con PAK era algo ciertamente que cualquiera codiciaría y había infinitas posibilidades de lo que podrían hacer con Vivian, pero el no permitiría que eso pasara… no quería verla siendo un experimento ni que le hicieran daño.

-¿Ustedes la protegen?-pregunto suavemente con curiosidad, Fiz sonrió con diversión, arqueando el cuerpo de Vivian hacia delante para ver mejor a Niz, a estas alturas el fuego ya era muy bajo.

-Si, la protegemos… nacimos por culpa de que su padre inyectara dos tipos distintos de sangre irken en su cuerpo.-dijo Fiz viendo a Niz a los ojos.-Fue un movimiento tal vez loco o inteligente de su parte, pero el debió haber supuesto que las dos mezclas se juntarían, además la sangre irken era para que el PAK no la rechazara por ser humana, en algún punto dejo de necesitarla porque sus cargas genéticas estaban equilibradas, pero usa la sangre irken para transformarse a sí misma en irken, tiene ciertamente algo en su favor…

Niz evito estremecerse por la malicia en las últimas palabras de parte de Fiz, era obvio que el también debía estar pensando en lo mismo que el había llegado a pensar alguna vez de Vivian derrocando al imperio irken.-Yo la protegeré, no tenía que esperar que ambos aparecieran para pedírmelo.-dijo con frialdad y Zix volvió a aparecer rápidamente mirando al irken soldado con enojo.

-No sé ni porque nos esforzamos en hablarte, igual ya veremos que pasara ante una situación peligrosa en la que ni tú puedas proteger a la humana.-dijo con enojo y piso el suelo con frustración.-Y pensé que los soldados de ahora eran muchos mejores que cuando yo lo fui…

Niz ni respondió porque sabía que era un intento para enojarlo.-Igual voy a protegerla, yo fui quien le dije que la iba a acompañar y eso incluye que también le ayude.-dijo con suavidad frunciendo el ceño hacia Zix quien resoplo enojado y después el cuerpo de Vivian se fue hacia delante y esta se echo hacia atrás con una mano en su cabeza.

-Me duele la cabeza… odio que a veces lo hagan sin avisar.-dijo en voz alta, era obvio que ella ya sabía de sus huéspedes.-Si ya los conociste, bien, no tengo que decirte nada mas de ellos…

Niz asintió apenas con suavidad, la chica jadeaba suavemente, tal vez porque el esfuerzo había sido demasiado para ella.- ¿Estás bien?-dijo con suavidad.

-Lo estaré… cuando Fiz y Zix usan mi cuerpo a la vez, me cansa un poco.-dijo Vivian con suavidad, jadeando un poco, se sorprendió al sentir el tacto del irken a su lado abrazándole.- ¿Qué haces?-dijo sorprendida.

-Sosteniéndote… parecías a punto de desmayarte.-dijo Niz suavemente, pero aun así abrazo mas a Vivian, hundiendo su cabeza sobre sus cabellos, sintiendo la suavidad de estos y la humedad que tenían por el agua, los toco un poco con sus dedos viendo que eran bastante suaves y que sus dedos se deslizaban fácilmente.

-Gracias…-susurro Vivian suavemente, dejando caer más su cuerpo contra el del irken, dejándose abrazar por el, tal vez porque el tacto de su cuerpo le era más que bienvenido y necesitaba apoyarse en algo, aunque ese algo se moviera, se estremeció un poco por los dedos en su cabello, pero lo dejo pasar, era bastante cómodo.

Y le gustaba mucho.

No supo cuando paso, pero ya tenía sus ojos cerrados por el cansancio, mientras se apoyaba en el cuerpo de Niz, no sabía si era parte de su sueño o la realidad, pero sintió un beso en su frente y eso hizo que su corazón latiera acelerado, por lo cual se acurruco mas contra su fuente de calor más cercana.

Y cayó dormida sin pensar en nada más.

* * *

><p>Dib dio un suspiro nuevamente, masajeándose el puente de su nariz, sintiéndose cansado y estresado, había estado revisando planos y planos por horas que se había memorizado cada pieza y aspecto del aparato que si le daban las piezas ahora, podría construirlo sin problema. Zim no estaba cerca, mejor, al menos así no se distraía en tratar de sacarle una palabra al irken de donde estaban.<p>

Ni siquiera podía salir al exterior, se estaba sintiendo como un prisionero.

Tomo el lápiz que tenía en mano y empezó a dibujar en una hoja vacía, no se consideraba buen dibujante, pero al menos era bueno para dibujar rostros, en el papel, una mujer de cabellos rizados con una sonrisa suave y maternal le saludo. Dio un suspiro resignado al ver el dibujo y cerró los ojos viendo nuevamente el mismo rostro femenino, pero esta vez todo a color.

Los cabellos del color verde oscuro de los arboles, que rodeaban un rostro maternal y de aspecto infantil, ojos azul cielo y profundos pero muy cálidos con una sonrisa hermosa y que le deslumbraba... el la había amado, no había duda de ello y ella también a el. Era la única persona que le había querido a pesar de los defectos que tenía.

Pero como toda persona que había llegado a amar, se había ido muy pronto.

-"_Cuida de ella… es nuestra hija-_había susurrado ella con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, dando un par de caricias amorosas a un bulto que recordaba había dejado de llorar al sentir esos gestos.-_Yo ya no voy a estar aquí… mi vida está en ella y me enorgullece mucho, cuídala, te amo…"_

Es lo último que recuerda que ella le dice, antes de que la vida le abandonara, no tuvo mucho tiempo para llorarle porque ahora tenía una bebe que cuidar y era difícil, sintiendo que la soledad y la locura lo estaban consumiendo aun así lo hizo, esa niña fue su todo y que a pesar de todo ella siguiera siendo inocente y con sonrisas que le daba solo a el.

Lo hacía todo mucho más fácil y su carga era menos pesada cada día.

-Dib-gusano… Dib-humano… ¡Dib!-escucho una voz y rápidamente todo volvía a la normalidad, la cueva, los planos, el silencio y la soledad, el dibujo de la mujer seguía donde estaba y Dib giro su rostro para ver a Zim viéndole con seriedad, fue un poco extraño pero le pareció ver preocupación en su rostro.

Pero cuando volvió a parpadear, no había nada más que indiferencia y curiosidad, además del típico enojo que el irken parecía cargar cuando lo veía.- ¿Qué quieres, Zim?-dijo irritado, pero estaba aliviado interiormente porque cuando se hundía en sus recuerdos del pasado, difícilmente encontraba la salida hasta el presente.

-Zim quería saber cómo ibas leyendo los planos, Dib-apestoso.-dijo Zim con el ceño fruncido y Dib suspiro sacándose sus lentes para masajear el puente de su nariz.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.-dijo Dib simplemente levantándose de la silla donde había estado sentado y se estiraba un poco.- ¿Vamos a algún sitio?

-Si.-dijo Zim simplemente y Dib percibió que lo veía fijamente como evaluándolo, después lo empujo hacia afuera.-Zim y tu tienen trabajo que hacer, Zim te dará detalles, así que no hables y camina, Dib-larva…

-Si, si, ya voy… pero no empujes.-protesto Dib por los empujones mientras salía de la cueva caminando y protestaba en voz alta sobre que el irken era un tirano con el y que era un pesado; no noto que Zim parecía sonreír al ver como se iba y dirigía su mirada hasta la mesa tomando la hoja con el dibujo de la mujer y lo doblaba suavemente guardándolo entre sus ropas.

-Esta _cosa_ fue lo que te aparto de Zim, Dib-humano…-susurro con suavidad mientras miraba por donde se había ido Dib y empezaba a caminar para irse.-Pero ahora Zim ya no tiene obstáculos para reclamar lo que es suyo… y tu eres lo primero que Zim conquistara, Dib…

El irken ya sabía que después de acabar tanto con los resisty, como dejar en vergüenza a su propia raza, Dib sería completamente suyo y no se iba a rendir para hacer eso posible, podía lidiar con tener a la hija que había tenido con esa _cosa _cerca con tal de tener lo que quería.

Iba a obtener todo lo que era Dib como fuera.

* * *

><p>Cuando Vivian despertó se sentía <em>relajada, <em>como cuando su padre le puso su PAK de niña y había tenido todas aquellas medicinas tranquilizantes en su cuerpo para calmar el dolor del que ella podía decir apenas recordaba, porque era una sensación borrosa que no quería volver a experimentar en su totalidad.

Observo a Niz que recogía lo que quedaba de su improvisado refugio y sintió sus mejillas arder recordando que se había quedado dormida y abrazada a el, noto en su cuerpo una tela extraña, era la capa de viaje del irken, seguramente el irken le había cubierto con ella para que no se enfermara –las noches a veces eran muy frías- aunque tenía su sistema de calefacción por su PAK, pero había sido un buen gesto, así que se quedo con la capa alrededor de su cuerpo y Niz no pareció quejarse por lo que hizo.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Niz con suavidad subiendo a la moto, ella asintió y rápidamente se subió, poniéndose atrás de el y enredo sus manos en su cintura con duda, pero después se sostuvo con fuerza en cuanto el vehículo arranco, era muy raro, tenía su capa puesta, su cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo y aun así el olor la invadía.

Niz olía al sudor de la batalla, no tenía que ver su expresión para saber que miraba al frente esperando que algo saltara sobre ellos, inclusive aun cuando Vivian tenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura, ella podía sentir los músculos contraerse, inclusive su espalda en tensión, sin dudar el era un soldado en mente y corazón, había sido entrenado para ello y era lo único que sabía hacer.

Ella no había sido entrenada en nada, aun así ella podía luchar, se notaba que ambos eran distintos y a la vez tenían parecido, tal vez en que tenían algo en común, el se veía del tipo que disfrutaba estar en el exterior como ella, ella había adorado estar en el exterior desde que abandono su hogar en busca de su padre. Vivian observa las antenas de Niz y apenas acaricia la punta de una de ellas con sus dedos, sabe que significan las caricias en aquellas zonas y no le importa.

Solo tenía el impulso de hacerlo.

Niz se sonroja por un momento y más al sentir la caricia, se muerde el labio con suavidad y acelera mas la moto, era una zona sensible y nadie lo había tocado ahí jamás, mas bien, el no había dejado que nadie lo hiciera, sabía que atraía miradas, ya fuera lo impulsivo que era y el cómo las cosas locas que hacia siempre terminaban bien, a los irkens les gustaba el peligro y si, había irkens que hacían cosas locas arriesgando su vida, eso implicaba mucho mas.

Las caricias a unos apéndices tan sensibles como sus antenas, siempre implicaban un pedido para intimar sexualmente, no sabía si la humana era consciente de lo que provocaba pero tenía que serlo, no por nada había aumentado las caricias y el realmente no era resistente a algo así, detuvo la moto en una cueva, ella no se vio impresionada por la súbita parada que habían hecho.

No grita cuando siente al irken sostenerle de las muñecas con fuerza, que dejaría algunas marcas en su piel pálida, los dos tropezaron por estar en la moto y cayeron en el suelo de la cueva, el sobre ella y se observan segundos a los ojos, ninguno de los dos es tonto y saben que las hormonas dominan y el brillo de sus ojos es lujuria mezclado con placer.

Ella tiene genes irken y el es un irken real, ambos a pesar de las ropas que los cubren sienten el calor, quieren intimar, quieren dejarse llevar, olvidarse de sus diferencias y ser uno, ella extiende una mano que el soltó despacio, acaricia su mejilla y después vuelve a aventurarse a tocar una de sus antenas.

Y Niz sabe que no puede resistir más la provocación que ella le hace.

Ambos se enfrascan rápidamente en un beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria, mezclando sus lenguas con ansia; el ardor por la saliva es leve comparado con las sensaciones que les invaden, no les importa mucho lo que les rodea, sus manos rodean el cuerpo del otro acariciando y tocando quitando las ropas que les cubrían, son inexpertos pero se dejan llevar por sus instintos primarios. Niz acaricia los cabellos de Vivian con suavidad, mezclándolos entre sus dedos y acaricia la parte baja de su espalda y toca su trasero apenas, Vivian suelta un gemido ahogado por los toques.

Las caricias son más intensas, Vivian como puede acaricia el pecho de Niz, nota que el le pone sobre su cuerpo y deja besos en sus senos y los mordisquea un poco, ella gime suavemente dejando caricias en sus antenas, una parte de ella, la más inocente, no está lista para dar su intimidad y mira a Niz a los ojos, no para calmarse a sí misma, sino para que ambos tengan seguridad en lo que hacen.

Niz le mira intensamente y ella confía en la mirada rubí, esa misma parte inocente de ella, se convence entonces de que el merece todo de ella, ella ya le había dado su confianza, abrirle su corazón sería el último paso, al extender sus piernas, da un gemido de dolor al sentir que el irken está dentro de ella y como su cuerpo se adapta a el.

Duele y a la vez se siente completa, Vivian está encantada por las sensaciones y sabe que Niz también las siente, ella besa sus labios esta vez con una suavidad que ella no creía poseer, es la que dice que continúe porque ahora son uno y confía enteramente en el. Niz no se ablanda por el gesto en el exterior, pero sus ojos dicen que acepta y aprecia que ella haya confiado en el, la humana rodea con sus brazos en el cuello del irken y este tiene sus manos en su cintura la cual movía suavemente para embestir su interior.

Vivian gime con fuerza, siente liquido entre sus piernas, es sangre, porque el olor llega a ella con rapidez y se abraza a Niz sin importar nada mas, mientras gime con fuerza sin dejar de sentir las embestidas que daba a su interior, siente su espalda contra el suelo y sabe que cambiaron de posición, se besan suavemente como si tuvieran miedo, pero no tienen miedo, ahora no. El irken sonríe con suavidad, no teme, no sabe que hace, solo siente, se deja llevar, cree lo que su instinto le dice, acaricia el cuerpo que tiene debajo de el con suavidad mientras deja besos en su cuello y se mueve con mucha fuerza embistiendo el interior de la humana, sintiendo como le presiona.

Y le gusta mucho esa sensación, era como sentirse completo, eran uno.

Ambos se miran pegando sus cuerpos contra el otro, mientras Vivian gime suavemente por el placer que siente ya que Niz apenas se muerde los labios y deja salir jadeos de placer porque ella acaricia sus antenas, todo es tan rápido que ambos llegan al clímax al mismo tiempo, ella entre sus cuerpos y el dentro de ella, haciendo que la humana se estremezca un poco por la sensación pero no la siente rara sino _natural_.

Niz se deja caer con suavidad sobre el pecho de Vivian, ella le abraza suavemente dejando que repose entre sus senos y que los latidos de su corazón sean escuchados, el los escucha y no tiene que adivinar que el suyo esta latiendo igual de rápido, sabe que lo que han hecho está mal y que no debió dejarse llevar por sus hormonas pero es tarde para arrepentirse, ella también lo sabe y el dolor de su primera vez es leve comparándose a la sensación de que ahora estaba completa.

Ambos no podían expresarse con palabras, pero sus miradas y emociones decían todo, habían roto muchas reglas por un simple acto, un acto que habían disfrutado y si querían, podían repetir. Vivian acaricio distraídamente una de las antenas de Niz con su mano y la beso silenciosamente, la antena se movió suavemente por la caricia queriendo mas y Niz se sonrojo, ese beso era ahora una promesa de amor. Y el la miro, Vivian le miro fijamente y para su sorpresa, ella sonrió con suavidad, el sin evitarlo también sonrió y decidieron quedarse en aquellas posiciones un poco más.

Hasta que tuvieran que volver a la realidad.

* * *

><p>Víctor tenía el ceño fruncido en irritación, había costado horas reparar el sistema de electricidad de la base, pero lo habían logrado y las actividades anteriores habían vuelto a su cauce, era cierto que habían perdido al humano, pero conservaban su investigación, aunque era desordenada e ilógica para ordenar, el resoplo enojado por el pensamiento –aun en el campo de la ciencia, los humanos eran desordenados con sus cálculos- pero si querían una carta poderosa contra el imperio irken, debían usar lo que tenían a mano.<p>

Y con suerte, la humana era seguro que vendría a buscar a su _padre_ así que podría usar eso en su favor.

Se movió lentamente por el lugar donde estaba que era una habitación y presiono algo en la pared que era de metal y una capsula con una sustancia verde apareció y dentro de esta, había una mujer desnuda quien parecía inconsciente y tenía una gran cicatriz que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el comienzo de su pierna derecha. El vampiro puso una mano en la capsula mirando a la mujer fijamente evaluándole.

-Muy pronto estarás viva, Victoria… y los irkens caerán.-dijo Víctor con seriedad y aparto la mano del cristal.- Así sabrán que nunca debieron meterse con nosotros…

El vampiro estaba seguro de que cumpliría sus palabras, solo necesitaba atraer hasta allí a esa humana con PAK y analizar las investigaciones de ese humano cabezón y su plan finalmente estaría completo, los irkens caerían finalmente y su hermana caminaría nuevamente por la tierra.

El se aseguraría de que así fuera.

* * *

><p>Vivian abrió los ojos un par de horas después, no había notado que se había dormido, frunce un poco el ceño porque soñó con una figura extraña y borrosa, quería acercarse a esa figura porque sentía algo extraño, como melancolía y cariño, no sabía porque tuvo ese sueño, pero los sueños eran cosas muy raras y algo en que estuviera ella, todo era aun más raro.<p>

Curiosamente aun seguía desnuda, pero tenía la capa de viaje de Niz sobre su cuerpo y sentía una respiración subir y bajar, sabía que era el, seguro que el le había cambiado de posición cuando se había quedado dormida, los irkens no dormían solo dormían en pocas ocasiones que involucraran la recarga o falta de energía del PAK.

-¿Vivian, estas despierta?-dijo la voz de Niz con suavidad, ella sonríe un poco sin evitarlo cuando siente que el acaricia su cabello, le recuerda un poco a cuando era una niña y dormía con su papa y este le hacía caricias a su pelo porque le ayudaba a dormir, en Niz era algo parecido… pero era un gesto mucho mas afectivo después de lo que habían pasado.

-Si, lo estoy…-dijo ella con suavidad, Niz debía saber que su cuerpo era muy cómodo, porque a Vivian no le molestaría usarlo muy seguido de almohada.

-Bien…-dijo Niz con suavidad, ella se dio cuenta de que el estaba nervioso, no era en su voz que seguía siendo indiferente, era en su gesto ahora, le seguía acariciando el cabello, pero se distraía enredando un mechón en alguno de sus dedos.-Sabes que tu y yo…

-Lo sé.-corto ella con suavidad, era obvio lo que diría.-Se que somos de dos razas distintas y que lo que hicimos fue por las hormonas, pero eso no significa que me vas a abandonar ahora después de que tuviste mi primera vez…

Niz no se siente abatido por el reproche que al parecer la humana le tiro, sino que empieza a reír con fuerza, Vivian está un poco confundida por esto y se mueve un poco para ver al irken en un ataque de risa que se pausa rápidamente a medida que las risas van bajando, apenas se pasa una mano limpiando algo que parecen lagrimas.- ¿C-crees que te iba a abandonar después de decirte que te ayudaría a rescatar a tu padre?-dijo con diversión.

Vivian se sonroja un poco, no sabe si es porque la sonrisa de Niz es demasiado encantadora en el o porque en verdad si creía que el se iba a marchar después de lo que habían hecho, el sigue sonriendo y le abraza aun mas.-No, no lo creo… solo quería aclarártelo.-dijo simplemente, sintiendo el impulso de mirarle con un puchero como si fuera una niña.-Y… ¿Está bien si digo que te quiero?

Niz esta vez se sonrojo y miro apenado a Vivian, inclusive sus antenas bajaron, el paso una mano por la mejilla de la humana quien se estremeció un poco por el tacto y de repente el la beso de nuevo sin ninguna razón, ella sin evitarlo le correspondió rápidamente, se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a esos besos y eso debería ser malo, muy malo.

-Supongo que está bien…-dijo el irken después de separarse del beso y Vivian jadeo suavemente abrazándose mas a Niz con sus brazos sobre su cuello.

-Entonces… Te quiero, Niz.-dijo ella simplemente viéndole a los ojos, a Niz sintió que su squedly-spooch estaba saltando dentro de el por esas palabras y eran sinceras porque ella sonrió nuevamente, no parecía sonreír demasiado pero el sabía que si lo hacía más seguido, estaría encantado de verla. Y ambos se besaron nuevamente, no sabían mucho de sentimientos pero por ahora era mejor decir "Te quiero" porque tenían que llamar de alguna forma a esas emociones que no podían ser solo una atracción.

Una adictiva atracción.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de dos días, decidieron partir, habían esperado mucho y el tiempo ahora si valía lo necesario, abordaron la moto y se marcharon; para Vivian el dolor de su zona más intima no era nada ahora, ya que se había curado con rapidez con ayuda de su PAK, había algo raro en el ambiente, ambos podían sentirlo.<p>

Y cuando eso sucedía, es que algo estaba por pasar.

Repentinamente varios vehículos los rodearon, no tenían que adivinar quienes eran, antes de que hubiera algún movimiento de ataque, Niz elevo la parte delantera de la moto y esta de repente se elevo en el aire, pero antes de que bajaran lejos de sus enemigos una cadena se enredo en una parte del vehículo y los jalo al suelo nuevamente.

-Voy a encargarme de estos idiotas tan persistentes.-Niz no tenía que adivinar que era Zix, su tono enojado siempre lo delataba, el cuerpo de Vivian se levanto suavemente quedando sobre la moto, era un milagro que se aguantara a pesar de estar en movimiento, saco las anormales y largas patas de araña del PAK y se lanzo al ataque.

El cuerpo de Vivian estaba en el aire mientras las patas se movían con rapidez penetrando piel y sesos, era un poco extraño a pesar de que ella no estaba en control de sus acciones, su cuerpo se movía con gracia en el aire mientras las mortales patas mataban y ahora tenía un laser en su mano disparando hacia abajo. La gravedad no le reclamo porque uso dos patas para moverse en la arena, aunque se desequilibro cuando un disparo tomo desprevenido a Zix, Niz actuó rápidamente atrapando el cuerpo de la chica, se quejo un poco por el peso del impacto, pero arranco rápidamente sin importarle nada, tratando de dejar atrás los enemigos disparándoles con su propio laser con una mano.

El disparo parecía grave, ya que un lado de la sien de la humana estaba sangrando pero Zix quien tenía los ojos entreabiertos seguía quejándose.-Malditos bastardos.-dijo suavemente sentándose mejor en las piernas de Niz y disparaba su laser sobre su hombro.-Solo maneja, si están atacando es porque estamos en la zona de su base y este es el comité de bienvenida.

Niz sabia eso también lo cual lo motivo a manejar más rápido, un disparo repentinamente le dio a un neumático de la moto haciendo que el vehículo perdiera el control, milagrosamente lo único que les paso fue que cayeron al piso porque el irken inclino la moto hacia abajo y apenas tenían algunos raspones al detener así la moto.

Tanto el como Zix sabían que estaban en problemas, aun así sacaron sus laser y atacaron, mientras sacaban nuevamente las patas para transportarse, derribaron a un vortiano de una moto y la usaron nuevamente, los enemigos eran demasiados, se notaban que prácticamente un ejercito los perseguía. Niz saco una granada y la arrojo hacia los enemigos que iban en las motos, una explosión ruidosa le siguió que se cubrió sus antenas por el ruido de la explosión pero eso había servido para su propósito, los habían reducido a mucho menos de lo que eran antes y sabían que podrían lograrlo.

-Con su permiso, mis queridos invitados…-dijo una voz y tanto como Niz y Zix observaron a un hombre de cabello castaño largo, piel pálida y ojos azules, este sonrió mostrando unos largos colmillos.-Creo que me llevare a la humana conmigo…

-¿De qué hab...?-dijo Zix antes de sentir que el hombre que venía _corriendo _a su lado se arrojara en la moto, Niz trato de no perder el equilibrio, pero movía la moto para sacar al vampiro y disparo con una mano rápidamente su laser, el vampiro esquivo el disparo, Zix le ataco con un puño y una pata de araña, pero la mano del misterioso hombre llego hasta su PAK y presiono algo y los ojos de Zix regresaron a ser ámbar pero el cuerpo de Vivian cayo rápidamente hacia delante y el hombre la sostuvo en brazos.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste?-reclamo Niz con rapidez viendo aquello y el hombre rio con diversión ante su expresión sorprendida y enojada.

-Ella es mía ahora, irken.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y después se bajo de la moto de un salto quedando en el aire como si _flotara_-La necesito, te agradezco que la trajeras…

-¡Espera!-reclamo el irken apuntando el laser con el vampiro y los disparos parecían rebotarle como si tuviera un escudo protegiéndole.- ¿Qué diablos eres?

-Soy un vampiro y eso es lo que vas a saber por ahora.-dijo el hombre riendo con malicia y después desapareció en el aire, Niz maldijo rápidamente mientras se movía para tratar de esquivar a sus perseguidores. Dio un grito al sentir algo rodeándole la cintura y una corriente que lo invadía, grito con fuerza y cayo desmayado en el suelo.

Lo único en que pensó antes de perder la consciencia fue en que tenía que ir por Vivian.

* * *

><p>Dib evaluó con la vista el dispositivo frente a el, habían tardado unos días, pero estaba listo, más bien por la mayoría de las cosas que necesitaban para construirlo estaban en otras galaxias y habían sido viajes incómodos porque apenas el y Zim hablaban, no eran buenos amigos e igual no tenían grandes cosas que decir.<p>

-Es una bomba potente, estoy seguro de que es capaz de explotar un planeta entero o explotar también a la Inmensa, como quieres.-dijo suavemente viendo a Zim que evaluaba también el tamaño del dispositivo, era obviamente ligero y cabía en sus manos, pero con los materiales usados para crearla, no debía dudarse de su capacidad destructiva.

-Excelente, Zim está listo para probarla.-dijo Zim suavemente con una sonrisa maliciosa y después miro a Dib y este le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y dónde vas a probarla? Cuando la estábamos armando dijiste que sería difícil ponerla en la Inmensa o en Irk porque podrían detectarla.-dijo Dib rápidamente mientras veía a Zim con una ceja alzada, se sobresalto un poco al ver que el irken estaba invadiendo mucho su espacio personal que tenía su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

-Claro que Zim la probara con esos idiotas de los resisty, al menos para darles un escarmiento.-dijo Zim de manera orgullosa y Dib le miro con el ceño fruncido apartándose rápidamente, no le estaba gustando sentir a Zim tan cerca, estaba alterando su corazón.

Y eso no era bueno.

-Haz lo que quieras, te estoy ayudando porque no tengo opción y quiero ver a mí hija pronto.-dijo el humano rápidamente, sintiendo que quería alejarse del irken lo más rápido posible, gimió suavemente al sentir un apretón en su brazo, viendo que Zim aun seguía viéndole fijamente.- ¿Zim? ¿Qué pasa aho…?

Dib no pudo decir nada mas al sentir como Zim había pegado sus labios a los suyos en un _beso _y eso realmente le sorprendió, movió sus manos para apartar al irken de el, pero este solo le pego más a su cuerpo sin importar cuánto se moviera, gimió un poco al sentir una mordida en su labio inferior y abrió la boca sin evitarlo para sentir la invasión de la lengua de Zim dentro. Se estremeció por el sentimiento y sabía porque era y eso no le estaba gustando en absoluto, no era correcto. Zim se aparto rápidamente de el y le miro fijamente, el humano sabia que solo estaba en shock, se negaba a pensar en que pudo haberlo disfrutado, aun cuando su rostro lo engañara diciendo la verdad de que si se había sorprendido pero lo había disfrutado.

Tal vez era porque nadie lo había vuelto a besar así desde hacía unos años.

Se cubrió la boca rápidamente mirando a Zim incrédulo, porque no sabía que mas hacer aunque apenas un leve sonrojo le delataba, si lo había disfrutado y si le había avergonzado. Zim parecía estoico e indiferente, Dib no podía reconocerlo si lo comparaba con el Zim de su juventud, ahora el había crecido y Zim al parecer había madurado, además de crecer.

-Zim…-susurro apenas que hubiera pasado desapercibido, por el movimiento de las antenas del irken, este le escucho y después se acerco a Dib y le tomo del brazo con fuerza evitando que se cubriera la boca.

-Dib-larva…-dijo Zim suavemente aun viéndole fijamente, Dib no quería perderse en esos ojos rubí, no quería hacerlo, sentía que si lo hacía no habría marcha atrás y todo quedaría atrás, hasta su pasado, era irónico ya que el pasado era la razón por la que estaba ahí parado frente al irken.

Dib tembló cuando la mano de Zim soltó su brazo y sin notarlo, el mismo pego su brazo a su cuerpo, sintiendo apenas la mano enguantada del irken, tocar un mechón de pelo y después llegar a la piel de su mejilla, acariciándola para después bajar por su mentón y su cuello, llegando a tocar su manzana de Adán, no sabía si quería que siguiera bajando porque esos toques le estaban haciendo sentir muchas cosas.

Pero antes de que la mano de Zim siguiera bajando por el pecho de Dib, un pitido sonó y el irken sin decir ni una disculpa presiono un botón de un aparato que estaba en su cintura.- ¿Qué sucede para que interrumpas a Zim, Skoodge?-dijo suavemente y sonaba apenas un poco irritado, mientras que el humano empezaba a sentirse muy aliviado por la interrupción.

No tenía confianza en que hubiera pasado con el, si Zim hubiera seguido aquello.

Zim apenas frunció el ceño, el misterioso aparato parecía de alguna forma conectado a su PAK, porque el no podía escuchar nada en realidad. El irken movió sus dedos en la mesa de trabajo, escuchando aquello y asintió apenas, hasta que después volvió a hablar.-Entonces es hora de que Zim se mueva, Skoodge ya no importa que el imperio sepa que Zim sigue vivo, la situación es idónea.-dijo indiferente y después corto la transmisión, seguramente para no escuchar algún reproche.

El irken era demasiado terco, Dib se alegraba de que al menos eso siguiera siendo igual en Zim, la curiosidad no podía con el, así que tuvo que preguntar.- ¿Qué sucede?-dijo suavemente, por alguna razón sentía que algo malo estaba pasando y por un lado quería saber y por el otro no quería averiguarlo.

-El cadete de Skoodge y tu _hija_ fueron secuestrados por esos tipos de los resisty, Dib-gusano.-dijo Zim viendo a Dib a los ojos, el humano empalideció rápidamente, solo estaba pensando en Vivian y no quería que esos bastardos le hicieran algo y después la asesinaran.- Lo que les da a Zim y a ti, Dib-humano de probar la bomba que creamos…

Dib miro a Zim con el ceño fruncido enojado por su falta de tacto que se le paso desapercibido el tono en que Zim menciono a su hija.-Claro, pero será después de rescatar a mi hija y luego nos iremos lejos porque ya no quiero verte nunca, Zim.-dijo con enojo y sintió a Zim jalándole hacia su cuerpo con una mano que tenía en su espalda.

-Entonces rescataremos a tu hija, humano… pero ahora no vas a separarte de Zim, puedo mantenerlos a los dos seguros, si eso quieres… pero aun me eres útil, Dib.-dijo el irken con suavidad y viendo a Dib fijamente a los ojos, el humano observo cómo estos brillaban en ira y algo más que parecía _lujuria._

Ignoro el cómo su corazón latía acelerado por el acercamiento y movió sus manos hacia el pecho de Zim para separarse dándole un empujón y le miro con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre! ¡No sé porque creí que habías cambiado!-dijo con enojo, sintiendo que quería golpear al irken con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, pero gruño suavemente.- Así que rescatare a mi hija ya sea estando contigo o no.-dijo y salió rápidamente, apenas tomando un bolso con algunas armas.

Estaría loco, pero ahora la seguridad de su hija importaba más que nada.

Zim le miro con el ceño fruncido y le empujo contra la pared más cercana.-No vuelvas a hablarle a Zim de esa manera, Dib-apestoso… o te arrepentirás.-dijo con enojo y ambos se miraron a los ojos de manera desafiante, pero el irken le soltó después.-Bien, Zim y tu irán a rescatarlos, pero lo hago meramente porque le eres útil a Zim.-dijo indiferente y fue el primero en dirigirse a la salida.

Dib solo miro con el ceño fruncido por donde Zim se había ido y sin darse cuenta se relamió los labios un poco y después salió para seguir al irken, bastante inseguro de sus emociones alrededor del extraterrestre.

* * *

><p>Vivian entreabrió los ojos adolorida, recordaba más o menos lo que había pasado, sabía que estaba en la base de esos tipos de la resistencia que se oponían contra los irkens pero no sabía porque tenía que estar ella ahí, pudo notar mejor su entorno notando el aspecto metálico del cuarto, todo era metal y maquinas que le rodeaban.<p>

Noto que no tenía su ropa de siempre puesta, ni siquiera la capa de Niz, un pensamiento preocupado sobre el bienestar del irken se apareció en su mente, pero lo oculto rápidamente apenas notando que lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una especie de camisón de seda blanco, no se sobresalto al notar después una figura masculina viéndole fijamente.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto indiferente, pero viendo a aquel hombre fijamente, detallando su cabello castaño, piel pálida y ojos azul oscuro, no demostró sentirse intimidada en absoluto por la poca ropa que la cubría y que estuviera delante de un hombre con intenciones desconocidas.

-Lo único que tienes que saber de mi, humana, es que me llamo Víctor.-dijo con suavidad el hombre y la chica frunció el ceño suavemente sin convencerse en absoluto por la sonrisa que este portaba en su rostro.-Y es obvio que necesito algo de ti y tiene que ver con ese PAK que esta puesto en tu espalda…

Vivian apenas abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, cuando sintió gruesos cables metálicos enredarse en sus brazos, piernas y torso impidiéndole el escapar siquiera, además la fuerza era demasiada que no podía liberarse, saco sus patas metálicas para defenderse logrando cortar algunos cables, pero estos regresaban al parecer más resistentes y no dejaban de sostenerle contra su voluntad. Noto la expresión de deleite del hombre y lo miro con furia y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza por la posición en que se encontraba y furia porque no podía liberarse.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-dijo con furia, viendo la malicia del hombre, además de que obviamente le divertía el verle en esa clase de situación, si no fuera por esos malditos cables, ella estaba segura de que lo mataría con gusto.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que los irkens estén bien muertos y extintos, tu, mi querida humana, posees un PAK lo cual para una raza inferior como la tuya es una hazaña digna de recordar, así que necesito ese PAK para completar mi maquina, ya que ese PAK tiene datos ocultos de Irk.-dijo Víctor con una sonrisa mientras Vivian le observaba con shock y sorpresa, esta dio un grito audible al sentir como unos cables se incrustaban en su PAK haciendo que se conectara a la enorme maquina.

La humana no dijo ni una sola palabra después de haber pasado minutos gritando y que estos se detuvieran de repente, mientras los cables la jalaban con fuerza hasta un pilar plateado y estos se enredaban más en su cuerpo cubriéndole casi por completo dejando ver sus brazos estirados y sus piernas cruzadas, además de su rostro que ahora no tenía ninguna expresión y sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno, estaban vacios de emoción.

Víctor observo aquello complacido, ahora su plan estaba progresando y sabia que si seguía así, todo lo que quería se haría realidad muy pronto, saco de sus ropas un pequeño frasco con un liquido oscuro y apenas lo agito un poco, apenas se giro un poco ya sabiendo que había alguien detrás de el.

-Siempre vienes en los momentos adecuados pero no en los que ya deberías estar, abogado.-dijo el vampiro apenas jugando un poco con el frasco en sus manos.

Una risa suave que seguro hubiera estremecido al más valiente de los hombres se escucho en la estancia, el vampiro estaba acostumbrado a casi cada cosa que pudiera provenir de dicho ente que apenas estaba observando.-Ya sabes lo que dicen, querido amigo, siempre es mejor venir cuando la situación lo amerita, que llegar sin avisar.-dijo la voz y Víctor se giro mejor observando a un hombre de piel negra, ojos negros, traje de abogado de color negro con maletín incluido y zapatos negros, además de que estaba mostrando una amplia sonrisa satisfecha.-¿Y conseguiste lo que querías?-dijo observando el misterioso pilar como si fuera un niño ansioso por hacer travesuras.

-Si y también se que eso tampoco lo hubiera conseguido sin ti, Trent.-dijo Víctor con indiferencia y le entregaba el frasco al abogado, este acepto el frasco sosteniéndolo suavemente y después lo metió en su maletín y le dio una palmada al vampiro que apenas hizo un gesto por el movimiento.-Es obviamente mi parte, ya tienes mi sangre, la de mi hermana y ahora la de esa humana, nunca he cuestionado tus métodos poco ortodoxos pero he cumplido mi trato y te toca a ti…

-Yo siempre cumplo mis tratos, Víctor… y todo sea por ver nuevamente a la reina de Vamypeia caminar sobre la tierra.-dijo Trent apenas mirando el pilar y después dando una mirada a la mujer en el liquido verdoso aparentemente admirado por ella.- Estaré cerca observando lo que tenga que pasar, es seguro que el resultado de esto va a ser muy entretenido de observar…

Antes de que el vampiro diga algo más, el abogado después de soltar una risa ante la emoción de lo que seguro en su mente estaba por avecinarse, se marcha caminando con normalidad hasta la salida del cuarto y silbando con felicidad la marcha fúnebre, era seguro que otra persona se hubiera sentido aliviada de que se marchara, a Víctor no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a esos detalles, inclusive la presión que azotaba su cuerpo cada vez que ese abogado infernal estaba en el mismo cuarto.

Hacer un trato con un abogado infernal, ciertamente era algo con lo que no se debía jugar, pero Víctor era del tipo que hacia todo lo posible, aun lo que fuera peligroso para sí mismo, con tal de cumplir sus objetivos estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta el final, aun si por un trato perdía su alma y su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Niz abrió los ojos, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, se sentía mareado, con suerte recordaba lo ocurrido. Y sabía que tenía que salvar a Vivian, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de celda, a su lado la bufanda azul de Vivian estaba doblada y había una especie de nota sobre la tela.<p>

-_"El ultimo recuerdo que tendrás de ella" _–decía la nota, el irken frunció el ceño, mientras arrugaba la nota con su puño y se ponía la tela alrededor de su cuello, tal vez como un amuleto para la buena suerte en batalla, aunque Niz no sabía si la suerte estaría de su parte a estas alturas.

-Debo estar en su base, es un error que me dejaran aquí…-susurro suavemente asomándose por el espacio de su celda, notando el material de los barrotes y se pregunto si sería fácil de romper. Los pasillos estaban solos y apenas pasaban uno o dos sujetos de razas inferiores, si se asomaban a su celda, era fácil fingir que seguía inconsciente.

Presiono la bufanda mas contra su rostro, bajando sus antenas para oler el olor de Vivian en ella, sin darse cuenta sonrió un poco recordando a la chica y después frunció el ceño, en cuanto saliera de esa celda la rescataría de una vez por todas, además podría buscar a su padre, aunque Niz no tenía idea de cómo era, supuso que debía ser parecido físicamente a su hija, así que eso serviría para detallar después.

Escucho un par de risas y unos pasos, hizo unos movimientos como si se estuviera despertando, vio una patada venir hacia el y rápidamente la esquivo. El ser que lo quiso golpear dio un gemido en protesta.

-El irken se movió, demonios… no sé porque el señor Víctor lo mantiene aquí, sería más fácil si lo hubiéramos matado antes y llevábamos su cadáver a sus líderes como amenaza por meterse con nosotros.-dijo con enojo, Niz lo reconoció como de la raza Vimana, eran unos seres humanoides de color verde agua y con ojos morados, con aspecto de guerreros, a pesar de su aspecto, seguían creyendo en espadas, escudos y combate cuerpo a cuerpo que ni eran muy actuales en tecnología, los irken conquistaron su planeta más que todo por los depósitos de Miraneum que era un mineral muy valioso que poseían en su plañera natal, Vinam y servía para crear los cañones de laser para las naves elite irken.

-El fue quien dijo que lo dejáramos vivir que no se te olvide, Vixial.-dijo otro ser, por su aspecto de bicho gigante, parecía un Meekrob.-Y si lo matamos y nos descubren nos castigaran…

-Yo creo que nos darán ovaciones, si nos deshacemos de otro ser de su calaña, son clones de sí mismos… ¿Qué mas asqueroso que eso puede ser?-dijo Vixial con asco y Niz se levanto, no porque había sido insultado, sino porque estaba perdiendo tiempo escuchando su discusión.

-Sigo aquí y escuchando lo que dicen, me da igual que digan de mi raza, hasta yo sé que no hemos sido de lo mejor, pero así es nuestra forma de vivir…-dijo Niz suavemente levantándose del suelo, no estaba defendiendo a su raza, solo justificando su comportamiento, no tenía muchas razones en realidad para defenderla.

Tal vez porque ya sabía que su raza no era lo mejor, pero no la despreciaba.

Los dos le miraron y después el Vimano se abalanzo hacia el con furia, para golpearlo, Niz se movió hacia los lados, esquivando los golpes y después tiro una patada voladora hacia su enemigo tomándole de sorpresa y tumbándolo en el suelo, en segundos se volvió a levantar y ataco con mas furia. El irken esquivo los golpes y se agacho para golpearlo en la partes que unían sus rodillas con sus piernas y cuando escucho el crujido y el grito de dolor supo que había acertado en el punto débil que tenían los Vimanos en sus piernas.

Miro al Meekrob que lo ataco con su espada, estos tenían un punto débil en la zona abdominal a pesar de su caparazón duro, movió su mano con rapidez golpeando ese punto, apenas lo vio expulsar un poco de sangre verde y caer al piso, sabía que estarían inconscientes pero vivos. Después de eso, Niz se movió con rapidez saliendo de la celda, había mas celdas pero en estas no había otro humano, así que el padre de Vivian ya no estaba aquí, debía estar en otra parte del lugar así que seguiría buscando.

Debía pasar desapercibido para el resto de enemigos que estaban ahí, si le descubrían aparte de atacarle, alarmarían a Víctor y la idea era tomarlo por sorpresa, hacer que le dijera donde tenía a Vivian para rescatarla y encontrar a su padre, luego se irían finalmente de ahí sin ningún daño, sonaba a un plan fácil, pero el irken sentía que no iba a ser muy fácil escapar de ese sitio. Con las patas de su PAK, llego hasta el sistema de ventilación que la base poseía, se deslizo por el estrecho lugar y miro las rejillas, tratando de encontrar al vampiro para al menos tratar de tomarle por sorpresa, se aparto al ver el filo de algo parecido a una espada atravesar su escondite y de paso que le había rozado el rostro.

-Se que estas ahí, irken… puedo oler tu asqueroso aroma.-dijo el vampiro dirigiéndose a el, que Niz no tenía que ver su sonrisa maliciosa.-Si quieres saber sobre la humana, tendrás que venir aquí y enfrentarme…

Niz sabía que no tenía más opciones, así que debía enfrentar a Víctor, se movió y pateo con fuerza la rejilla para después salir por el agujero llegando hasta el suelo de la habitación donde aterrizo sin problemas y se levanto para ver al vampiro cara a cara, este lo miraba con burla, obviamente retándole a atacarle, pero el irken no iba a caer fácilmente en la provocación.

Todavía.

-¿Dónde está Vivian?-dijo Niz frunciendo el ceño mientras veía al vampiro esperando que le dijera lo que quería saber.

-Ya te dije, irken… si quieres saber de ella, tendrás que enfrentarte a mi….-dijo Víctor con malicia y sonreía apenas, después extendió sus brazos a los lados y abrió sus manos donde había unos cortes en las palmas, de los cortes la sangre salió y empezó a tomar forma de dos espadas color carmesí para después arrojar una al aire que se clavo en el suelo, junto a Niz.-Y soy tan amable que hasta te dejo un arma… ¿Dime, que tan bueno eres en el arte de la espada?

-¿Lucha con espadas?-susurro Niz viendo la espada roja con recelo y el vampiro sonrió con diversión haciendo un par de movimientos con la suya.

-Si, discúlpame por ser anticuado… espero que sepas algo de este arte, aunque los irkens actuales no luchan con espadas, solo con sus lásers, sus granadas y su tecnología avanzada.-dijo Víctor con burla.-Aunque creo que te daré una clase de historia rápida sobre tu propio planeta para que sepas mas, después de que tus supremos lideres, hablo de esos horribles cerebros, decidieran conservarse en unos frascos, viendo que ya sus cuerpos estaban demasiado viejos para seguir rigiendo en Irk, decidieron entre sus reglas, hacer que una pareja de irkens altos –como ellos lo habían sido cuando el planeta estaba surgiendo- rigiera Irk, ellos eran los supremos en las sombras y estos irkens dirigían al resto de ustedes en la luz…

Niz lo escucho paciente, la historia de Irk tenía muchos huecos con respecto a su creación, ciertamente antes se había preguntado muchas cosas, como el porqué conquistaban planetas y todo eso, pero ser un irken curioso y que dudaba de sus líderes estaba mal visto, por eso había guardado esas dudas en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

-Me imagino que conocerás la época en que Miyuki y Sporck se hicieron los más altos.-dijo Víctor sacando a Niz momentáneamente de sus cavilaciones, pero no se mostro sobresaltado para que el vampiro no se burlara de el.-En esa época, Miyuki era una estratega de cuidado por ser una científica, puesto que tenia aun antes de ser ascendida a mas alta y Sporck era quien se encargaba del armamento, por ser soldado antes de ser ascendido, eran un equipo bastante peligroso, los más altos actuales a su lado no son más que un par de mocosos o _smeets _como les dicen en su planeta, sin control y que lloran si pierden sus dulces, solo conquistan planetas porque están aburridos…

-¿Qué tienen que ver los más altos Miyuki y Sporck con esto?-pregunto Niz con desconfianza hacia el vampiro, este rio con diversión.

-Bien, iré al grano… En la época de Miyuki y Sporck era muy común que los irkens lucharan con espadas, ellos mismos y el resto de la armada, sabían todo sobre combate de espadas, cuerpo a cuerpo, además de información sobre varios puntos débiles en los cuerpos de varias razas extraterrestres… ¿Por qué crees que la base de datos de Irk es tan importante? ¿Y que además, tiene que ver con el incidente de hace unos cuantos años donde perdí a varios de mis hombres y ustedes perdieron soldados?

-¿Ustedes fueron los que atacaron Irk?-dijo Niz sorprendido, el no había estado ahí porque en ese entonces era un cadete en la milicia irken y le prohibieron ir a ayudar, pero sabía que aquel incidente había causado bajas en Irk aunque habían logrado que el enemigo se retirara.- ¿Por eso querían la base de datos?

-Es peligroso que ustedes conserven algo que tanto Miyuki como Sporck gastaron años en construir y que además estuviera tan desprotegido, cuando tienen la llave a la extinción de varias especies, no iba a permitir que siguieran teniendo esa horrible base de datos.-dijo el vampiro con enojo y gruñía suavemente.-Y te preguntaras porque hablo de esto, bueno, durante el reinado de ambos, ya los irkens nacidos por clonación en probetas estaba empezando a surgir, la idea había sido de Miyuki en mas cuando una epidemia azoto el planeta que hizo que las irkens femeninas no pudieran gestar bebes para la nación, podían dejarse llevar por el celo pero serian incapaces de llevar a un niño en su vientre… Algunos de esos clones, conservaron en su subconsciente la capacidad de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, de luchar con espadas, de hacer estrategias de batalla e inclusive de saber los puntos débiles de la persona a la que se enfrente…

-¿Insinúas que soy uno de esos irkens?-pregunto Niz frunciendo el ceño al entender lo que el vampiro le estaba diciendo y este aplaudió suavemente.

-Exacto y sé que estoy en lo correcto, son muy pocos irkens lo que conservan estas cosas, ya sean los clones que salieron de la genética de Miyuki o Sporck o de los soldados que fueron entrenados durante su reinado de gloria, lo cual es probable en tu caso.-dijo Víctor con simpleza, alzando sus hombros en desinterés y después señalo la espada.-La única forma de saber si me equivoco o no es que tomes la espada y pelees conmigo, así que tómala, irken…

Niz miro la espada con desconfianza una vez mas pero la tomo con su mano derecha, el arma no le hizo daño y para su sorpresa el arma era ligera en su mano y el filo brillaba indicando que era de verdad, miro a Víctor quien sonrió y se puso en posición de ataque extendiendo su espada hacia delante y antes de que Niz pudiera pensar en lo que estaba planeando, el vampiro se había arrojado hacia el, atacándole directamente con el filo de la espada, el irken movió su arma y la puso frente a su rostro para detener el ataque.

El vampiro soltó un grito de júbilo antes de separarse del irken para arrojarse una vez más contra el, Niz esquivo el ataque, apenas recibiendo un rasguño en su mejilla mientras que la bufanda se deslizaba en el aire aunque seguía enredada en su cuello, movió su mano donde tenía la espada para atacar a Víctor y ambos chocaban sus espadas al mismo tiempo que las armas sacaban chispas al chocar entre sí.

El irken movió un poco su espada en un movimiento bastante rápido, que hizo reaccionar al vampiro y este se aparto cuando el golpe vino, el golpe dejo un corte horizontal en su pecho que estaba empezando a sangrar con rapidez, si el vampiro no lo esquivaba completamente hubiera tenido rebanados una parte de sus órganos. Víctor rio con gozo poniendo una mano sobre su corte para parar el sangrado con sus poderes, pero el corte seguía ahí como prueba.

-Ciertamente esta será una pelea interesante, irken.-dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa llena de gozo, mientras veía a Niz y hacia algunos movimientos con su espada.-Asegúrate de entretenerme así por un rato mas y obtendrás lo que quieres, si me derrotas…

Niz le miro fijamente y por la mirada del vampiro, ciertamente tendría que pelear con el y Víctor era un oponente duro así que le costaría encontrar su punto débil, pero se aseguraría de encontrarlo, debía hacerlo por Vivian. Después de todo, tenía que salvarla.

-Muy bien, será a tus reglas, vampiro.-susurro Niz con suavidad mientras veía a Víctor y ponía la espada que tenía entre sus manos en posición de ataque. Su sangre irken estaba expectante por la batalla y solo por eso, Niz sabía que estaba listo para luchar y además, sabía que debía ganar, tenía muchas cosas en riesgo, pero confiaba en su instinto de batalla, nunca le había fallado.

Y esta vez, no sería diferente.

* * *

><p>Vivian despertó en un cuarto blanco, no podía ver nada más y estaba sola en aquel espacio tan grande, palpo su espalda sintiendo la piel lisa, se alarmo porque no tenía PAK y aun así estaba parada en ese lugar tan extraño. Lo único que recordaba era a ese Víctor, después los cables y luego la inconsciencia. Así que su estado actual, era obra suya, lo cual era algo que no le gustaba.<p>

-Hace tiempo que no veo a una chica humana… me recuerdas a alguien.-dijo una voz, sobresaltándole, esta era de una mujer mayor.

-¿A alguien? ¿A quién? ¿Y quién eres tú?-pregunto la chica frunciendo el ceño desconfiada por la voz y sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Si, definitivamente eres como el.-dijo la misma voz y antes de que Vivian pudiera sospecharlo, una mujer apareció delante de ella, tenia cabello castaño largo hasta sus hombros, piel pálida y ojos azules como el hielo los cuales le veían fijamente, un solemne vestido blanco le cubría su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto de nuevo la joven de cabello negro con irritación, viendo fijamente a la mujer esperando respuestas.

-Mi nombre es Victoria…-dijo la mujer con suavidad y frunció un poco el ceño por la actitud de Vivian.- Y eres parecida a tu padre en físico, pero tienes cosas de tu madre…

-¿Conociste a mis padres?-susurro Vivian con sorpresa mientras veía a Victoria.

-Si, los conocí… pero en especial a tu madre.-dijo Victoria con suavidad y sacudió su cabeza en un movimiento.-Es una lástima que haya muerto, era una chica especial…

Vivian escucho aquello curiosa, en aquel espacio extraño solo estaban ella y esa mujer, así que no tenía más remedio que escucharle. Antes de que dijera algo la habitación de paredes blancas cambio y ahora era un bosque enorme y muy hermoso, estaba en la orilla de un gran lago que se veía cristalino. Parpadeo sorprendida por la visión y busco a Victoria, pero ella no estaba.

Camino un poco hasta que vio a dos chicas jugando con el agua del lago y se escuchaban unas risas animadas, cuando se acerco vio que era invisible para ellas, además una de las chicas era idéntica a Victoria solo que más joven, la chica junto a ella tenía largo cabello de color verde y ondulado, su piel era pálida y sus ojos también eran de color verde esmeralda; era una chica muy linda.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Victoria.-dijo la chica de cabello verde con una sonrisa amable hacia la otra chica quien solo sonrió.

-De nada, Naia… necesitabas salir por un rato y este sitio es genial para ti.-dijo Victoria con suavidad, mientras ambas mojaban sus pies en el agua para después mojarse mutuamente con sus manos. Un ruido llamo la atención de las chicas, incluida la misma Vivian, cuando las tres se giraron vieron a un chico de piel pálida, ojos ámbar con lentes y cabello negro con una formación de hoz, además de una playera azul con una carita gris y el resto de su ropa era negra, hasta una gabardina que llevaba puesta.

Vivian no podía equivocarse, ese era su padre, pero mucho más joven.

_"-Si, ese es tu padre… y la chica llamada Naia es tu madre, ella era mi mejor amiga"-_se escucho la voz de Victoria en el aire mientras todo se paralizaba alrededor de Vivian. Rápidamente el ambiente volvió a cambiar, ahora estaban su padre, la misma chica de pelo verde de antes, ambos se veían un poco más mayores, pero la chica no había abandonado sus rasgos infantiles y tenía un vientre abultado, símbolo de un embarazo completo; si Victoria tenía razón, Naia era su madre.

-Debemos escapar, Naia.-dijo Victoria quien estaba en el recuerdo y veía a la mujer y luego a su padre.-Los irkens están aquí y la ciudad está hecha un caos.-dijo rápidamente mientras Vivian veía a sus padres apretar sus manos. Luego los tres se internaron por el bosque para esconderse de los irkens, a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de maquinas rompiendo todo a su paso y buscando humanos para seguro experimentar con ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito su padre, mientras abrazaba a su madre y se movía a un lado, mientras Victoria lo hacía del lado contrario para evitar que la enorme pierna de un robot los aplastara. El ruido de los irkens llegando a ellos se intensifico. Victoria creó una espada de sangre y ataco a los irkens, para que pudieran huir sus protegidos.

El apocalipsis había sido causado por los humanos, pero los irkens se habían aprovechado de esto y querían reclamar el planeta ahora; Vivian sabia de eso porque su padre se lo había contado, pero el que se lo dijera y después verlo a través de un recuerdo era muy distinto. Victoria después de un rato llego hasta sus padres para protegerlos, de tanto correr no se dieron cuenta que iban hacia una trampa y una explosión los sorprendió a los tres.

Victoria protegió a los tres con sus poderes para evitar heridas serias; un irken se apareció delante de ellos, Dib murmuro un nombre que nadie escucho ni siquiera la misma Vivian. El irken ciertamente a la misma Vivian le recordó a Niz, pero todos los irkens se parecían, este no parecía ser muy sociable, sin dudar tenía algo que lo hacía ver como un soldado, la diferencia era que en sus ojos color rubí había algo parecido a la locura.

La mujer de cabello castaño se arrojo contra el irken para atacarlo y ambos se engarzaron en una batalla bastante intensa, el irken tenía una armadura extraña de color rojo en su brazo. Naia miro aquello preocupada, mientras ella y Dib corrían, su mirada expresaba determinación, lograron llegar hasta un campo desolado como ahora se estaba volviendo cada sitio de la tierra.

Naia no soportaba ese ambiente, su palidez era demasiado enfermiza; acaricio su vientre con suavidad sintiendo a Dib a su lado, después le miro, luego miro a los irkens y sin importar las protestas que le dijera Dib, su cuerpo empezó a brillar en un color dorado.

-¡Naia! ¡No! ¡Vas a morir!-grito su padre mirando con desesperación y lo último que vieron ella y el, fueron a su madre sonreír y que esta después brillaba con una gran luz que deslumbro a todos; Vivian regreso a la habitación blanca y la voz de Victoria se escucho de repente en el aire.

-No sé qué es lo que hizo Naia en ese momento, pero vi la luz y sentí que había sido algo malo, pero no pude llegar, fui herida de gravedad por el irken con el que me enfrente y recuerdo que mi hermano me encontró, supongo que estaré en algo parecido al limbo.-dijo la voz de Victoria con suavidad, mientras la joven estaba en el centro de la habitación escuchando sus palabras.-Es decir no estoy muerta ni viva; pero supongo que después de esa luz, tu padre sobrevivo y tu madre a duras penas pudo hacerlo, porque debió gastar sus últimas energías para traerte al mundo y supongo que esa luz hizo algo que mato a los irkens que estaban buscándonos…

-¿Mi madre hizo todo eso por mi?-pregunto Vivian con suavidad y miro como Victoria aparecía frente a ella de repente y miro con seriedad y solo asintió suavemente.

-Por eso tienes que despertar y detener a mi hermano, yo no quiero ser revivida…-dijo Victoria con frialdad.-Hice lo que debía hacer al proteger a tus padres.-dijo con algo de amargura.-Sin importar mis sentimientos…

-¿Tu querías a mi padre?-dijo la joven con curiosidad y la mujer sonrió de manera misteriosa y resignada.

-Si, lo quería… pero yo sabía que el no me quería a mí y Naia era mi única amiga, además de que ella también lo quería a el; así que me olvide de mis sentimientos.-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa sincera.-Y estoy feliz de haberlos ayudado, además… eres idéntica a tu madre, aunque tienes muchas cosas también de tu padre, me alegro conocerte, así que… adiós…

Antes de que Vivian dijera algo la habitación blanca paso a ser una de color negro que la chica no pudo ver nada más.- ¡Victoria!-grito tratando de buscarla en aquel cuarto oscuro pero ella no apareció.- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-dijo con suavidad y muy preocupada, no tenía idea de cómo salir de ahí, una luz repentina apareció a lo lejos, ella levanto la vista para verla y rápidamente corrió hacia ella en un impulso.

Luego simplemente despareció.

* * *

><p>Niz movió con rapidez la espada en sus manos para evitar otro ataque, había estado así por un buen rato, el vampiro no le había dejado atacar y el irken estaba ocupado tratando de evaluar como atacar, pero empezó a mover la espada en varios movimientos que rozaron los cabellos de Víctor al momento de moverse para esquivarlos. Claro que era una velocidad que el ojo humano no podía ver y el ojo irken debía esforzarse para observarlo.<p>

-¿Cansado tan rápido, irken?-dijo Víctor con burla hacia Niz para llamar su atención.- Conocí a mejores guerreros de tu raza que me dieron más pelea…

-No estoy cansado.-dijo Niz con parsimonia, mientras volvía a su posición de ataque.-Solo estaba algo disperso…

-Esa chica…-dijo el vampiro lentamente y después sonrió imaginando que esa era la razón de porque estaba así-Seguramente te interesa… ya debiste intimar con ella, pero será una buena idea si lo hago yo… después de todo, mujeres en este lugar de mierda son difíciles de conseguir…

Niz apretó el mango de su espada, escuchando lo que decía el vampiro, este sonrió con malicia y ataco a Niz.-_Pacto de Sammael, dardos sangrientos_.-dijo mientras el filo de su espada brillaba y el irken se protegió como pudo pero los dardos de color rojo desgarraron parte de su ropa, además de darle algunos raspones y le mandaron contra una pared.-Esa chica con PAK que es una aberración tanto para humanos e irkens puros como tu… ¿Y tú la quieres rescatar? No me hagas reír…

Niz se levanto lentamente del suelo.-Bueno, yo no me estoy riendo.-dijo con simpleza y movió sus piernas cuando vio mas dardos carmesí ir hacia el.-E hice una promesa, así que tengo que rescatarla…

-Irkens… siguen tan estoicos como siempre.-dijo Víctor fingiendo una expresión de resignación.- Que ni siquiera pueden admitir cuando se enamoran…

Niz le miro entornando los ojos, pensando en que el vampiro habría perdido un par de tornillos pero parecía cuerdo, porque los dardos no dejaban de atacarlo a medida que hablaba y movía su mano para que aparecieran más. El irken sabía que tenía que hacer algo y apretó su espada, se arrojo contra el vampiro para atacarlo. Vio como lo esquivo con un extraño escudo carmesí, Niz movió su pierna y le dio una patada en su costado izquierdo.

El vampiro cayó al suelo sorprendido por el impacto y se levanto.-Aun con ese escudo, esa parte queda descubierta, pocos lo saben y pocos llegan a esa zona porque la protegen los de tu especie.-dijo Niz suavemente observándole fijamente, sus ojos rojos refulgían como dos gemas carmesí, era obvio que no parecía el mismo de hacia unos momentos. Entonces volvió a arrojarse rápidamente contra el vampiro usando la espada que tenia para atacarle, los movimientos esta vez eran rápidos y seguros, era obvio que no peleaba con alguien consciente sino con una maquina que estaba calculando sus ataques para luego ejecutarlos.

Víctor no iba a rendirse, así que esquivo sus ataques como pudo, aunque el irken usaba algunos golpes, en varios puntos que dolían horrible y le habían hecho escupir sangre.- ¿Te rindes? ¿O me tengo que deshacer de ti?-dijo Niz poniendo su espada frente al vampiro viéndole fijamente sin reacción alguna en su expresión.

-No me rendiré.-dijo Víctor sintiéndose furioso al ver como ese irken soltaba tan fácilmente algo como aquello, nadie se desharía de el, EL seria quien se deshiciera de ese irken de mierda-¡NO VOY A RENDIRME, MALDITO IRKEN DE MIERDA!

El vampiro empezó a atacar con más fuerza a Niz quien no se inmuto mucho, pero esquivaba los ataques y volvía a atacar, aunque su cuerpo ya estaba bastante magullado al igual que el de su oponente, pero el irken sabía que esta pelea absurda debía parar ahora y al ser su oponente un ser terco que no acepto la derrota por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas.

Los movimientos fueron rápidos y precisos, pero la espada de Niz atravesó el pecho de Víctor, el vampiro escupió sangre y le observo en shock y luego una enorme furia atravesó sus ojos, mientras caía al suelo y se estremecía sosteniendo su pecho, exactamente en el lugar donde había sido perforado que no dejaba de sangrar.

-Te dije que te rindieras-dijo Niz con suavidad viendo al vampiro y soltó la espada carmesí que perdió su forma y mancho el suelo de sangre, no hablaba con lastima sino con algo parecido a la resignación.

El vampiro solo rio con fuerza y después se detuvo, escupiendo más sangre y manchando el suelo, parecía una imagen patética, pero se negaba a dar esa impresión.-Y yo te digo que puedes irte al demonio, tú y tu maldita especie me quito a mi hermana.-gruño con amargura y desdén y sonrió.-Esa humana con PAK que buscas fue útil, tal vez me muera, pero mi hermana al menos vivirá por ella… si quieres salvarla ahora es el momento… pero ya es tarde…

Niz le miro fijamente, pero antes de que dijera algo el sitio empezó a temblar y rápidamente salió de ahí corriendo y uso sus patas de araña para desplazarse, por alguna razón el lugar empezó a temblar y varios tentáculos metálicos le rozaban, pero no lo atacaban, atacaban a los demás miembros de la resistencia que se encontraban ahí dentro, el irken podía escuchar los gritos y los huesos romperse al seguramente ser presionados por aquellos tentáculos.

Parecían una versión enorme de los tentáculos metálicos de su PAK, lo que le daba curiosidad era porque no le atacaban a el, si se suponía que debía ser algún sistema de defensa de esa base extraña, pero sentía que había algo mas detrás de todo eso. Llego a una habitación donde podía oler el olor de Vivian y la chica estaba sentada en el suelo con sus piernas a los lados y con la cabeza abajo haciendo que su cabello negro le cubriera su rostro entero, había algunos cables que al parecer estaban conectados a su PAK.

Esa parecía ser la razón de aquellos tentáculos raros de antes, aunque no sabía si Vivian los controlaba voluntariamente o era la inteligencia artificial del mismo PAK fusionándose con la computadora de aquella base; giro su rostro notando un enorme tubo con un liquido de color verduzco, dentro de este, se encontraba una mujer desnuda, tenía aspecto humano, Niz no la conocía y tampoco sabía que hacia ahí, o siquiera si estaba viva o no. Pero lo importante era ayudar a Vivian, dio un par de pasos y nada ocurrió; hasta que llego frente a ella y se agacho para verla y antes de que pudiera rozar su mano contra su mejilla un par de pasos se escucharon.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija!-grito una voz, en cuanto Niz se giro para observar quien había gritado, noto a un humano idéntico a Vivian, ese debía ser su padre y junto a este había un irken que Niz jamás había visto en su vida, pero ambos le estaban mirando fijamente, aunque uno le miraba como si quisiera cortarle la cabeza y el otro con intriga.

Niz esperaba que la situación no empeorara aun más en los próximos segundos.

* * *

><p>Dib estaba alterado y demasiado estresado, al menos muchos obstáculos no habían encontrado en su camino, tenían ya puestas las bombas, pero unos tentáculos los atacaron y el humano aun recordaba con vergüenza que Zim había tenido que salvarlo y tomarlo de la cintura pegándose a su cuerpo para evitar que lo matara una de esas cosas metálicas.<p>

Estaba vivo, pero sintiéndose como una colegiala enamorada, lo cual le disgustaba.

Así que estaba con un humor de perros, no podía esperar a encontrar a su hija y preferiblemente esconderse lejos de Zim, no quería verlo nunca más, le frustraba y le atraía en lo que se había convertido el irken que conocía desde que tenía doce años. Ambos llegaron hasta un pasillo en donde estaban a salvo, el humano se soltó rápidamente del agarre del irken.

Este no se quejo, pero frunció el ceño con expresión indignada como si no le hubiera gustado que el humano se apartara de el sin siquiera pedir su opinión; pero Dib no iba a decir algo al respecto, así que camino rápidamente esperando encontrar a su hija, ya que según el olfato de Zim, estaba cerca de ahí. Así que el humano entro en la sala que estaba a unos pasos, lo único en que se fijo fue en que su hija estaba sentada en el suelo y un irken parecido a Zim –aunque obviamente un poco más bajo y además todos los irkens se parecían por ser clones, pero podía decir que ese irken no era como Zim- estaba por tocarla, pero el no iba a dejar que nadie lastimara mas a Vivian.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija!-grito rápidamente viendo al irken con advertencia, este miro a Dib como analizándole y luego a Zim, la mano enguantada que tenia estirada hacia Vivian se retiro.

-No iba a hacerle daño alguno-dijo aquel irken de manera estoica viendo tanto a Dib como a Zim, quien si estaba junto a Dib, pero el humano lo noto segundos después y no hizo mucho esfuerzo en apartarse, porque la seguridad de su hija estaba en su mente justo ahora, aunque la cercanía le incomodaba un poco.-Solo quiero ayudarla…

Dib le miro con desconfianza, pero el irken no hizo un intento de tocar a Vivian y entonces, el humano se acerco y llego hasta su hija y le toco el rostro, su piel estaba fría, como si tocara hielo y sintió que algo se movía bajo la piel de ella, alzo su rostro para ver sus ojos, estos estaban entrecerrados y vacios de emoción, en unos segundos, algo se vio en su mejilla, parecía algo que estaba debajo de su piel reptando por esta, tal vez eran los cables que provenían de su PAK, como estaban conectados a su cuerpo, era obvio, parecían como unas venas que sobresalían de vez en cuando.

Mas que confundirlo lo dejaba pensando, miro de reojo a los irkens que estaban con el, el más joven parecía observar aquello entre pensativo y preocupado y Zim… Zim parecía disgustado y asqueado, tal vez ante el pensamiento de una humana con PAK. No lo sabía ni tenía muchas ganas de escuchar alguna crítica en contra de aquella decisión que había tomado hace nueve años. Los dos irkens observan aquello con curiosidad mientras permanecen callados, pero al tener un PAK tan cerca de una computadora, les preocupaba que si forzaban la fusión que estaba haciendo las dos maquinas, la humana moriría.

Los tentáculos volvieron a aparecer y empujaron a Dib con fuerza apartándolo de Vivian, si no era porque Zim lo sostuvo con su cuerpo a tiempo, el humano tendría todos los huesos rotos, las manos de Dib se apoyaron en el cuerpo de Zim para ganar equilibrio, además de observar frustrado el cuerpo de su hija, los tentáculos se movieron y después se quedaron junto a la chica, quien empezó a levantarse por sí sola.

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, abrió los ojos y abrió la boca como si estuviera gritando pero nada salió de esta más que puros cables grises y luego simplemente se vio que aquello había sido una trampa, y los cables grises empezaron a atacarlos a los tres. Los irkens sacaron las patas de su PAK, dispuestos a defenderse, el humano saco su arma laser y los tres empezaron a moverse atacando a aquella cosa que no dejaba de atacarles.

Los tentáculos, algunos tenían garras afiladas y los otros eran similares a las patas arácnidas de los irkens así que atacaban con fuerza y los dos irkens e humano, tenían que moverse rápidamente para esquivar los ataques, además de poder atacar ellos también. El irken mas joven levanto la mirada viendo hacia el centro de la masa de cables que salían de una columna y después se arrojo hacia la masa de cables esquivándolos y una de sus patas rasgo un par de cables, descubriendo a la verdadera Vivian que estaba ahí y antes de que los cables siquiera lo atacaran, Dib disparo su arma laser contra ellos rompiéndolos.

Niz corto los cables y atrapo a Vivian en cuanto estos se rompieron entre sus brazos; era ella de verdad ya que su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente indicando que dormía y su cuerpo estaba aun cálido, el irken se sonrojo un poco por el camisón blanco que llevaba pero por suerte, lo dejo pasar rápidamente, viendo como el padre de Vivian y el irken alto que lo acompañaba se acercaban a ver.

Niz no lo conocía, ni le sonaba de nada, pero si iba con el adulto humano, es que debía ser de fiar, sostuvo a la chica contra su pecho, notando la expresión de alivio del adulto en cuanto logro revisar a Vivian viendo que estaba bien físicamente y que solo estaba durmiendo presa del cansancio. El sitio empezó a temblar como varios sonidos parecidos a explosiones empezaban a escucharse, el irken mas alto dijo algo de unas bombas entre el sonido de las explosiones y que debían huir o iban a morir enterrados bajo escombros.

Antes de que siquiera pensaran en escapar algo los detiene, una mujer humana completamente desnuda, de piel pálida y ojos azules con cabello castaño largo. El humano adulto parece reconocerla porque le mira con sorpresa, pero antes de poder decir su nombre, la mujer usa el arma que tenía en sus manos que era una hoz de color rubí como la sangre y que se veía muy afilada y los ataca rápidamente con ella, mientras la mujer murmura algo en un idioma desconocido haciendo que dicho filo brille y se haga más grande y seguramente más letal, como los irkens salvan a los humanos que llevan consigo usando las patas de sus PAK, pero eso no detiene los ataques de la mujer.

Niz nota entre el caos de tratar de evitar esos ataques, como Vivian empieza a abrir los ojos, pero no puede preguntarle a la chica como esta, porque está evitando que ambos sean asesinados por una mujer extraña que los ataca sin razón o motivo. La humana se sostiene de Niz, mira a la mujer y también parece reconocerla, el irken escucha que susurra "Victoria" y después la chica saca dos patas de su PAK para esquivar un ataque que no los tomo por sorpresa, pero la humana y el irken se separaron por la fuerza.

Vivian gimió adolorida cuando cayó al suelo y su cuerpo lo resentía, como trataba de levantarse temblorosamente tratando de hacer que sus piernas respondieran al estimulo después de pasar horas sin moverse al haber estado prisionera en esa torre de cables. Ella vio a Victoria acercarse a ella pero aunque era su cuerpo no parecía ser la misma que había visto en su sueño. La vampiresa levanto la hoz que sostenía entre sus brazos para atacarla.

Sabia que debía esquivarlo porque sino moriría, escucho a Niz gritar y seguro acercarse a ella para ayudarla, pero todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta y luego simplemente se dejo llevar por aquella sensación de paz que empezó a sentir y escucho la voz de alguien familiar en su cabeza que le decía que todo saldría bien.

Su madre.

* * *

><p>Niz había visto como la mujer iba a atacar a Vivian con esa hoz color carmesí y se levanto para ir hasta la humana pero antes de poder llegar, un sonido se escucho y parecía ser… <em>agua. <em>Una gran fuente de agua salió de una de las paredes de la habitación y mas fuentes le siguieron que la habitación se empezó a llenar de agua y al parecer toda esa base por completo se estaba llenando de agua.

El irken se aliviaba de no ser rozado por el liquido, ya que no tenia pegamento, además un campo de energía de color verde los rodeaba a el, al otro irken, al padre de Vivian y a la misma chica; además de que al parecer era ella quien había producido el campo que los protegía del agua que cubría el lugar y no había pistas de aquella mujer que se vio sino hasta después que estaba en un campo de energía de color rojo.

La mujer aun con su campo de energía rojo se acerca y ataca al campo de energía verde, Vivian se levanta del suelo y abre sus ojos que estaban cerrados, pero en vez de ser ámbares, azules o siquiera rojos, estos eran de un color verde esmeralda. En una mano forma una especie de espada de agua y después ataca usando la espada en sus dos manos a Victoria –ya que al parecer ese era su nombre, recordó Niz- y el agua logra toca el pecho de la mujer haciendo un corte superficial que hizo que se apartara y gruñera un poco.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, marioneta…-dijo Vivian con frialdad, al menos eso le recordó a Niz que seguía siendo ella aun con ese color raro de ojos y después la espada que tenía en sus manos se agrando mas, se acerco a Niz y lo abrazo, viéndole fijamente.-Vamos a huir, necesitamos separarnos de su padre y del irken que le acompaña…-susurro y puso la espada en el suelo y este se rompió, cayendo los dos abrazados al suelo, Niz sabía que escucho al padre de Vivian llamarla antes de caer y después solo escucho el sonido del agua y la respiración de la humana.-Saca las patas.-indico mientras sacaba las patas de su PAK y Niz hizo lo mismo y el escudo los cubrió cuando el agua bajo por el hueco y los presionaba hacia la profundidad de la tierra.

Cuando el agua los presiono llegando al suelo de las entrañables cuevas subterráneas que los años habían formado por si solas; Niz se sacudió y se separo de la humana que solo le miro fijamente y después sonrió.- ¿Puedes protegerla un poco más? Esta niña es especial…-dijo suavemente.-Soy su madre, me llamo Naia… ella tiene una parte de mi alma en su interior, solo aparecería cuando ella me necesitara…

Niz escucho aquello con cuidado y movió su cabeza un poco, igual iba a seguir protegiendo a Vivian se lo dijeran o no.- ¿Quién es esa mujer?-pregunto con frialdad, la madre de Vivian debía conocerla también por como la había mirado, la humana se acerco a Niz viéndole fijamente.-Ella es Victoria, una vampiro, es mi amiga desde que éramos jóvenes, pero ella jamás atacaría a Vivian, juro protegerla, a ella y a Dib, su padre… es su cuerpo, pero no tiene su alma… no del todo, solo tiene la parte salvaje no la emocional…-dijo con seriedad.

-¿Y dónde está su parte emocional?-pregunto el irken con curiosidad.

-No lo sé.-dijo la madre de Vivian aun usando su cuerpo, con tristeza.-Me gustaría ayudarla…

Niz no dijo nada al respecto, comprendiendo que Victoria era alguien importante para Naia.-Si está en mi lugar hacerlo, la ayudare.-dijo de manera solemne, pensó que eso serviría para animarle.

Al parecer funciono, ya que ella beso su mejilla.-Gracias… por cumplir el deseo de una persona muerta…-dijo y después cerro sus ojos, cayendo sobre el pecho de Niz quien la sostuvo para que no se fuera contra el suelo, viendo que estaba inconsciente.

Ahora tenía que protegerla y no era una opción volver al mismo sitio, Victoria o al menos esa parte salvaje suya, los estaba buscando y era mejor huir para después contraatacar; así que cargando a Vivian en brazos, Niz se marcho entre los varios túneles que había en esa zona bajo tierra. Esperaba que algún día, Vivian y su padre pudieran reencontrarse, pero por ahora ese no parecía ser el momento.

Y el protegería a Vivian hasta aquel momento.

* * *

><p>Dib vio como su hija desaparecía en aquel hueco, grito su nombre, no quería que se separara después de haberse reencontrado con ella; Zim lo abrazaba de la cintura para que no le siguiera; batallo contra su agarre pero no hizo mucho daño, el irken era mucho más fuerte que el, los años le habían favorecido y eso lo consideraba muy injusto.<p>

Sintió como Zim lo jalaba para sacarlo de aquel lugar que ya prácticamente eran ruinas y Victoria ya no los atacaría porque los escombros les sirvió de distracción para su escape, no entendía porque la vampiresa les atacaba, cuando había jurado hace muchos años antes de que Vivian naciera que nunca atacaría a la familia de su mejor amiga Naia. No sabía si era parte de la locura latente que los años en soledad habían formado pero sus ojos miraron una figura borrosa.

Los colores dejaron de ser borrosos y tomaron la forma de alguien que jamás creyó ver de nuevo, sabía que sintió los ojos húmedos, la tenia frente a sus ojos.- ¿Naia?-susurro con suavidad, su cabello verde y sus ojos verdes, junto a su piel pálida y rostro infantil con sonrisa maternal y vestida de blanco como digno ángel estaba frente a el que sus ojos se lastimaban prácticamente ante tal visión.

-Hola Dib…-sonrió Naia con pena viendo a Dib quien la veía con sorpresa y después con amor y cariño, ella puso una mano sobre su rostro.-Lo siento por abandonarte…-susurro avergonzada pero el humano negó rápidamente.

-No te culpo, no te culpo.-dijo Dib rápidamente sin querer sonar infantil, aunque lo pareciera.-Te extraño y te seguiré extrañando, Nai… pero me dejaste a Vivian y eso importa, ella es como tu…

-Y también es como tú, Dib… se mete en problemas igual que tu.-rio Naia divertida y Dib hizo un puchero y ella solo rio mas y acaricio con más cariño la mejilla de Dib; ambos se habían querido mucho, como amigos primero y luego como pareja, nunca se casaron porque no habían tenido la oportunidad; pero eso no quería decir que eso los detuviera de mantener su amor.-Tienes que ser feliz ahora, Dib… no puedes seguir estancado en mi por siempre…

Dib se sonrojo un poco, sabía que quería decir y no quería que ella sacara el tema ahora, pero se mordió el labio.-Lo voy a intentar… pero igual siempre serás parte de mi corazón, Nai…-susurro sin importarle lo cursi que sonara.

Naia sonrió feliz y se acerco mas a Dib.-No te preocupes por Vivian, ¿Si? Pronto se van a encontrar, ese irken que le acompaña es un buen chico… solo mantente a salvo, Dib… eres la única familia que le queda y aun no te quiero aquí.-dijo con cariño y el humano solo asintió, su Nai, su ninfa de mar lo había ido a ver y eso era lo que importaba. Naia sonrió y se acerco a Dib besando sus labios con suavidad; Dib no sintió mas que un toque y como los recuerdos del pasado iban a su mente; cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba Naia, lo único que vio era a Zim que lo veía fijamente como evaluando si estaba vivo y al parecer lo había estado llamando y sacudiendo porque sentía sus dedos en sus antebrazos.

-¿Zim? ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo rápidamente al ver al irken, este le miro fijamente y beso sus labios con rapidez que Dib se sorprendió por eso, pero sin evitarlo le correspondió el beso y jadeo en cuanto sintió el agarre en sus antebrazos aflojarse y las manos recorrían la piel de su pecho bajo su playera. En cuanto los dos dejaron de besarse, el humano miro a Zim jadeante.-Estoy bien…-susurro simplemente, aunque se sentía incomodo por el bulto que seguramente tenía en sus pantalones por aquel beso lujurioso de hace rato.

-No reaccionabas por más que te sacudía y te llamaba, humano… como vuelvas a hacerle eso a Zim, Zim te lo hará pagar caro.-dijo Zim simplemente y antes de que Dib dijera algo más le cargo en brazos.-Regresemos, Zim y tu, Dib-larva, necesitan descansar por ahora… después buscaremos a tu smeet, como esta con ese soldado irken, van a estar bien…

El humano solo asintió sin quejarse y se dejo llevar por Zim con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero una cosa que tena en mente era que en cuanto descansara iría en busca de su hija, porque pronto se iban a encontrar de nuevo.

Era una promesa.

* * *

><p>Vivian vio a su madre, era de pelo verde oscuro y ojos verde esmeralda, entendía porque su padre decía que se parecían mucho físicamente aun cuando tenía rasgos físicos de su padre, ella se veía hermosa.<p>

-Has crecido, Vivian…-dijo su madre con una sonrisa y la abrazaba, Vivian se dejo abrazar oliendo el olor a bosque y agua de mar del cabello de su madre.-Ya eres toda una mujer, sabes que ahora más que nunca debes resistir… tu vida está en peligro…

-¿Y Victoria?-dijo Vivian suavemente recordando a la mujer vampiro, haciendo que su madre sonriera con tristeza.

-No es la misma que era ahora… pero es mejor que te cuides de ella, hija…-dijo Naia con suavidad y beso su frente.-Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho… y que cuides a tu padre, ¿Si?-dijo y cuando Vivian asintió, ella sonrió y todo se volvió blanco, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos nuevamente.

Vivian parpadeo un poco, abriendo sus ojos, notando que estaba siendo cargada en brazos y se movía, escucho los latidos del corazón de Niz, sabía que era el y sonrió un poco, al menos estaba junto a el… pronto podría encontrarse con su padre, pero le preocupaba Victoria, había algo raro en ella y lo que dijo su madre le dejo aun mas confundida.

Por ahora al parecer debía esconderse para que la vampiresa no la matara, cerro sus ojos acurrucándose contra el pecho de Niz para seguir descansando, ya que aun seguía bastante cansada, cuando volviera a despertar, le preguntaría al irken que iban a hacer ahora.

Una cosa era clara, ella iba a volver a ver a su padre sin importar que.

* * *

><p>En las ruinas de la base de la resistencia, un silbido que evocaba a la marcha fúnebre se escucho claramente, Trent caminaba sin prisa por los pasillos de aquel sitio mientras su traje seguía limpio sin ser afectado por el agua y aceite de las maquinas que recorrían el lugar dándole un aspecto pobre y lastimero.<p>

El abogado pasaba por los cuerpos muertos de varios extraterrestres de razas distintas como si no le importara el ambiente a muerte, más bien parecía _entretenido _por aquel suceso; hasta que llego a una habitación donde una escena llamo su atención y la observo entretenido. El gran y despiadado vampiro que era Víctor, estaba dando sus últimos suspiros de vida frente a una mujer parecida a el, quien era su hermana Victoria.

Trent observo admirado como la mujer vampiro parecía un ángel sangriento con aquella hoz que sostenía y el vestido carmesí que seguramente había creado con sus propios poderes para cubrir su cuerpo, no tenia parte de su alma, pero sabia escuchar y eso era importante; el abogado se pregunto cómo se comportaría si tuviera por completo su alma.

Ella se agacho y después paso su mano sobre los ojos de Víctor para cerrarlos porque se había quedado con los ojos abiertos mirándole, no sonreía y solo tenía una mirada fría y vacía, como una muñeca, lo mejor de todo era que ahora el podía usarla, aunque era aburrido pero podía tolerarlo, lo importante ahora era el plan a seguir. Y había que llevarlo hasta el final; Victoria lo miro acercarse y se levanto para mirarlo, fue un poco extraño porque el toco su mejilla para acariciarla y ella cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer complacida y no protesto por el toque repentino; mucho menos cuando el beso sus labios como había querido hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Trent era un hombre de lógica, pero ante esa diosa de curvas matadoras era un hombre usando sus instintos más primitivos. El beso termino tan rápido como vino y el abogado sentía su propia erección punzando entre sus cuerpos, lista para el siguiente paso pero no había tiempo aun cuando quería poseerla y marcarla como suya cuanto quisiera.

Trabajo era trabajo.

-Bomboncito de cereza, es hora de efectuar la parte dos del plan, así que recoge a tu hermano… tengo el presentimiento de que lo vamos a necesitar para esta parte del plan.-dijo relamiéndose sus labios para mantener el sabor de la vampiresa y esta no dio nada más que un leve asentimiento y se giraba cargando el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo como un saco de patatas sobre su hombro.

Trent sonrió y silbo una vez más la marcha fúnebre de manera feliz en aquel sitio, mientras Victoria se acercaba hasta el y después ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y de manera repentina que nadie los hubiera podido ver. Las agujas del reloj empezaban a moverse, por lo cual era hora de prevenir el próximo apocalipsis que podría afectar no solo a la tierra y a los humanos, sino a irkens y otras razas extraterrestres por igual.

El apocalipsis estaba listo, una vez más, para ser visto por todos.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fic nuevo! Y ciertamente es un fic de OCs junto a personajes canon de IZ y ustedes ya me conocen, asi que es normal que mis fics esten plagados de OCs con personajes canon, ademas creo que eso hace muy buena la trama, porque los personajes principales siguen apareciendo y la trama no es tan eclipsada por los OCs o si? Igual a mi me gusta este fic y tendra secuela, pero aun no la escribo, a ver si pronto muevo esos dedos (Pero es que otros proyectos surgieron y me concentre en ellos xD) Ojala les guste, porque sera lo ultimo que saque en despues de las tablas, porque los demas fics que tengo aun se escriben y son demasiados u.u Disfruten mas de mis OCs! PD: Si, se que pude profundizar mas la trama, pero no pude hacer nada, asi quedo y asi se va a quedar ademas sigue gustandome, eso importa... u.u<br>**


End file.
